


a broken doll

by fucking-androids (Reyire), scruffyperv (Vyntacular)



Series: Collectors Without a Home [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Android abuse, BDSM, Bondage, Come, Come Fetish, Degradation, F/M, Guns, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Graphic Descriptions of Violence, PTSD, Pleasure Denial, Punishments, Suicide mention, android experimentation, rape mention, self-injury, trauma flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyire/pseuds/fucking-androids, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyntacular/pseuds/scruffyperv
Summary: Gavin Reed had worked for the government for the majority of his adult career. He didn't care about the weird shit they did and the hush-hush technology, it just paid well. In a job where caring too much usually resulted in your quick departure, Gavin had mastered the art of disinterest.As with most things his job threw at him, he thought nothing of the transfer to the robotics division... until he met the 'new technology' and realized that his family wasn't at all who he thought they were.However, his carefully cultivated apathy can't always save him. It only takes one well-placed hit to bring down an entire foundation, and when one of these 'new marvels of technology' manages to break through his armor, everything starts caving in around him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's the second part~ Now y'all will get to know exactly what happened with Nines and Gavin during "a metal heart"~ Enjoy!!

**_a broken doll_ **  
_Chapter One_

Gavin Reed had been working in the cybernetics division of this government facility for three years prior to his older, half-brother’s android going missing. He didn’t talk much with Elijah back then, they didn’t have much in common, but when he did visit Chloe was always there. She was the balance and backbone that Elijah had needed for years, Gavin had even found it in himself to be happy for his shit of a brother. He wasn’t sure how to feel when he came to work one evening and found her in a fucking lab holding chamber. They introduced her to him as a newly acquired piece of technology and stated that she was very convincingly emotional, and that he should not speak with her or engage her ‘emotional delusions’. He had kept a blank, uninterested expression the entire time that they explained this to him because that’s what they wanted from their guards.

If he wasn’t interested, he wasn’t a liability. So he was never interested.

Except, of course, when you see your fucking brother’s fiancée with _wires_ fucking exposed and wearing fucking straps instead of clothing. She’d been crying, her face was still fucking wet. They called it emotional delusions!

When they were alone, he put his hand up to the observation glass and mouthed, “Sorry.”

She laid against the invisible divider and cried until she powered down.

He stood there and pretended he didn’t care. Didn’t care that this woman he’d known for eleven years wasn’t a technically a person. Didn’t care that one of his very few friends in this fucked up world was just a simulation. 

It didn’t matter. 

He didn’t care. 

If he told himself enough, he might actually even believe it.

***

He didn’t talk to Elijah about it. Elijah didn’t call. They just pretended nothing was happening. Eventually he heard the gossip around the office. A scientist they had worked with, “K”, had become troublesome after they had redacted his research material when he refused to cooperate. They’d been blacklisting him from organizations left and right, making sure he couldn’t cause them any damage. Last night they sent someone to ‘make their point clear’ and so far they hadn’t heard anything back from “K”.

On his next day off he went and visited his half-brother and found out that he was in the hospital due to an accident. Alive, non-critical. He didn’t want to talk. So Gavin left him a get well card that he’d picked up in the gift shop and left.

***

Years go by, and slowly they’re making more of these androids. The first ones look like Chloe but they can’t get them to pass the Turing Test like she can. They keep trying and trying. Gavin watches so many machines wearing human skin come in and out of the lab. Failed. Failed. Failed. And then few finally did pass the test and ‘work’ as designed. Apparently, Kamski designed them to be sexually capable. One of the test androids was even being passed around by the scientists in secret for a bit of ‘pleasurable company’.

Sick fuckers.

As the new prototypes were gaining popularity, interest in Chloe was waning slightly. It meant less people watching every second of every day, and it meant he could talk to her a bit more. She understood, of course she did, that he couldn’t do anything, but she was glad to have someone to talk to again that didn’t just look at her as a machine. They mostly talked about meaningless things - the weather, fashion, his cats - but occasionally he’d help her fix her hair or he’d sneak her fresh linens. Whatever. They couldn’t fire him for fixing a computer’s hair.

Then things started changing. Someone was snooping around, a test android had gone missing, other prototypes were acting out, scientists were vanishing from the lab as they systematically cut out loose ends. Chloe refused to speak to him for the greater part of that year for fear of getting him in trouble. Once the disappearances slowed down, things returned to normal. They went back to ignoring Chloe except to fuss about why her coding couldn’t be pulled apart to make docile machines that could also pass the Turing Test. Chloe seemed to think it was funny and years of being stuck in isolation had given her a bit of a cynical twist on things — as if Kamski would make an obedient machine.

And then they went and switched his patrol route.

No more Chloe. They had more important things to worry about now. They were trying to make military androids, apparently, and their military androids were starting to talk back. The possibility of an angry android that could also easily kick a scientist’s ass was apparently enough to warrant more security. Being one of the senior guards, he got stuck running the nightshift in their little ‘barracks’ of sorts.

There were like, ten of them, all the same, except for stupid little traits. This one was taller, this one had blue eyes, and so on. One of the tall ones liked to talk back. And occasionally punched scientists. Gavin got assigned to him specifically. They were having really good results ‘taming’ these androids, it was only a matter of time before they got them all in line. Or something. Gavin had gotten pretty good at only half listening to all of their scientific babble.

Sadly, years of having Chloe to chat with during these long shifts meant that he’d also gotten into a habit of chatting with the prisoners. Tonight, his prisoner was staring at him. All the other androids had gone into sleep mode when the lights went out, but this one just did everything in his power to be as positively uncomfortable to be around as possible… But Gavin was lonely, and this asshole probably was too.

“What the fuck are you staring at? Go to sleep like the rest of the plastic assholes.”

“I don’t actually need to sleep.” the android commented, though they both already knew that. Despite his language, this guard actually at least talked to him like he was somewhat self-aware. The others talked to him like he was a fancy cell phone.

“No shit. Don’t you need to like… save your battery or something?” Chloe didn’t sleep but she at least… uhh… pretended sometimes. Once she’d said something about only being able to see Elijah in her dreams and Gavin had never asked her about that again.

“No, technically my battery can outlive you. We only have rest modes to make humans comfortable; that and the inability to sleep and escape from the world once in awhile would probably drive even an android crazy. No one wants to find out.”

Gavin pursed his lips together. “That’s real fucking creepy, actually. Thanks for the nightmare fuel.”

“You’re welcome.” the android replied, his tone decidedly sarcastic.

Gavin chuckled before he could stop himself and then immediately stiffened. “Whatever. So go into rest mode before you lose your mind or something. I have a fucking job to do.” 

“Eventually.” he promised.

Gavin avoided that one for a little while after that, it was safer than possibly getting friendly with one of these things. Two weeks later, however, he noticed the snarky android looked… roughed up? Gavin paused in his rounds and, despite himself, found his mouth moving to ask a stupid fucking question. “Hey, what happened?”

“Apparently I talk too much. But I think you knew that already, didn’t you, Gavin?” the android answered, bitterly. It was a little hard for him to communicate over all the annoying noises he could hear and the errors he was getting about all the things they refused to repair. It was some sort of punishment. He couldn’t exactly feel pain, but this was not pleasant when it was stuck on an endless loop.

Gavin frowned as he stared at the android. “Yeah, you really fucking do…” He absently glanced back toward Chloe’s lab and then back to the android. “Doesn’t mean they should treat their stuff like shit.”

“People don’t like when their stuff tells them what they’re doing is unethical, I guess.” he went back to sounding emotionless. These humans didn’t care about him or any other android. They were means to an end. He’d probably disappear one of these days too. He was too ‘broken’.

“No. Humans hate that.” Shit shit shit, he shouldn’t be doing this. Gavin couldn’t bring himself to look at the android as he said the dumbest thing of his entire career. “Can I get you anything, to help? I’ve got limited access to supplies.”

“I’m not worth the trouble you’d get in. It’s a punishment anyway. If I repaired myself, it’d only be worse later.” he answered. He arched an eyebrow. Why was this human offering to help him?

Gavin frowned and leaned up against the glass divider. This reminded him too much of Chloe, fucked up and distraught. He paused. “Hey, do you have your own designation or are they still calling your whole lot Connor?”

“I don’t know what they’re calling us now. The end of my serial number is 99 so I gave myself my own name. Nines.” the android answered, unsure why he was humoring this guard by telling him his personal information.

“Nines, huh? I like it.” He couldn’t help, but the least he could do was treat the guy like a person. Chloe said it kept her grounded. “You still have access to the intranet here? There’s a video Chl… A friend of mine likes if you can access it.”

“Yes, I do. Why do you care though?” Nines’ eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Because someone should, and I’m a little lonely. Ever since they switched my route I haven’t had anyone to talk to.” He glanced over his shoulder at the android. “If you want me to leave you alone, I can. Otherwise I can text you the link to that video.”

Nines looked Gavin up and down, debated internally for a moment and ultimately decided to agree. What else was there to do in here? “Fine.” he answered. “I don’t know what you mean by text though.”

Gavin grinned. “I don’t know if it’ll work, but hang on.” He glanced up at the serial number labeled on the cell and typed it into the program Chloe had mailed him. He forwarded the link through. “That do anything?”

The info popped up and Nines was intrigued. “Yes ..” He opened the link and it was a short video of cats playing. He looped it a few times and found it kind of amusing. When was the last time he found anything purely amusing? Nines couldn’t remember. He shook his head. “Normally I’d tell you that was a waste of time, but all I have is time. Thanks for breaking up the monotony.”

Gavin chuckled. “Sometimes all you can do is waste time… but you’re welcome.” He turned around, stuffing his phone and his hands into his pockets. “Do you like cats? Or just cats being idiots?”

“I would like to see a cat. As you know, there isn’t an overabundance of cats in the lab. I’ve never seen one in person. They seem .. cute.” Nines had trouble finding the term he wanted. There wasn’t much to find ‘cute’ in this facility.

“If I thought they’d let me bring my cats here, I would. They’re both idiots.” He glanced at his watch, then back up at Nines. “I have to continue my route… I’ll swing back by before I clock out, break up the monotony again.”

“I’d appreciate that,” Nines said, honestly. There was even a hint of a smile on the corners of his lips.

Gavin nearly faltered. Fuck… He was kind of hot when he actually acted like a person. Gavin felt his face start to heat up and immediately gave Nines a curt nod before strolling off. Of all the fucking ridiculous thoughts to have!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains ~feelings~; lol for real though, my Hank got a bit teary when we were writing it. Anywho, thanks for reading!

**_a broken doll_ **   
_Chapter Two_

Things were a mess again. A Connor model had taken advantage of an agent’s trusting nature and had escaped. Everyone was pissed, tempers were flaring all over the place, and one day Gavin came in to work to find Nines’ cell empty. A stamp on the glass wall in big red letters stated: DECOMMISSIONED. Gavin’s chest tightened impossibly as panic welled up in him. What the fuck had he done? Why the fuck couldn’t he just keep his mouth shut and behave?

He slumped back against the glass, heart pounding, and sent a message to Nines’ ID: What the fuck did you do?

He didn’t expect anything back, it just made him feel a bit less… grieved? God, was he actually upset? It was just a machine. Just a fucking machine. That he’d spent almost every night for the last two months with.

 

Everything was greyscale. Nines tried to self-scan, but that was malfunctioning. He was missing .. an arm .. a leg .. he’d need more than that replaced. It was hard to keep his thoughts on one track. His memory was also fluctuating, in and out; he had trouble putting together the pieces.

He tried to move but only managed to drag himself about an inch. He hit another android, or what used to be one anyway. It didn’t move. He was losing thirium. His audio processor still worked, but he wished it didn’t. It was horrifying to hear the other still half-alive decommissioned androids that were here. Some were probably his brothers. He shut his eyes.

Would it be worth it to try to put himself back together? Probably not.

He would’ve liked to at least seen his stupid guard one last time. He hoped this didn’t hurt him too much. Humans got attached too easily. Then again, maybe androids did too. 

A message had flashed across his screen earlier but it was just garbled symbols. That was probably him. At least someone would bother to remember him. Nines didn’t have anything else.

 

Gavin couldn’t believe the stupid sound that escaped him when minutes ticked by and no response came. Fuck. He was upset. This was stupid. He was stupid. He paced down the corridor, looked at the empty cells. They didn’t tell him they were going on a cleaning spree. Only the most docile of the Connor models remained. Maybe two of the whole fucking ten. He was pretty sure the remaining ones were fundamentally broken. They never bothered to talk to him when he wandered along his routes.

He paced more. His heart racing, but there was nothing to do. Act like he wasn’t having a mental crisis over a missing android.

[Chloe… When do they cycle the compactor?]

[Gavin? Why?]

[Please help me.]

There was no response. Minutes ticked by and he wandered up and down the corridor like he didn’t care about a damn thing in the whole world.

[It’s set to cycle in two days. It hasn’t run since yesterday. Gavin… what are you doing?]

[Having a shit day. Debating joining the rest of the trash on my way out.]

[That’s not funny.]

He didn’t respond. He just had to keep his shit together until the end of his shift. If Nines was still… alive… then he’d just drag his ass out of the trash. Simple as that. If he wasn’t… Well, no one would see him having a meltdown in the junkyard and the only person who would’ve made fun of him for it would already be gone. Ha.

It was the longest fucking night of his life, but he was amped for morning. Just try and fucking stop him. No one said anything, not even as the regular scientists started filtering in. Not a single fucking one of them mentioned the Connor Purge. He clocked out with his usual “I don’t give a fuck” and strolled toward Hell with the same fucking purpose.

No one checked down here. He knew that from a time when a pissed off scientist had chucked his phone down the chute for him texting instead of listening to him ramble about something. They only cycled the thing every so often and no one gave a shit when he crawled around looking for his fucking cell phone.

“Yo! Nines! If you’re still fucking functional you better fucking say something.” Oh, great, he sounded like he was going to cry and everything. Awesome. He hoped Nines wasn’t there after all. He could just lay down and die without anyone noticing him crying over a fucking android.

Nines knew his audio processor was still one of the few things functioning properly but he couldn’t be hearing — his eyes snapped open and he tried to look around helplessly. He couldn’t see anything over the piles of bodies next to him. “Gavin?” he called out, unsure if his voice would carry enough.

Gavin felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. For the love of all things, he was fucking still here. “You piece of shit!” Gavin yelled at the trash heap as he waded through broken androids to find _his_ broken fucking android. He found him and he was… fuck he was mangled. “How could you?” Gavin sobbed like a fucking idiot as he pulled the android out of the clusterfuck of other androids. “What the fuck am I supposed to do with you?”

Even though he was in greyscale as well, Nines thought Gavin was probably the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. He didn’t articulate that of course, he was too damaged. Instead his reply was: “How am I supposed to know? I’m in pieces.”

Gavin laughed. “You asshole.” It took him a few minutes to get over his sobbing, sniffling, what-the-fuck-do-i-do-with-a-broken-android attack, but once he’d calmed down he started thinking of a rational way out of this mess. “Fucking sick question, but can you use any of these other guys to piece yourself back together enough to walk?”

“I think so, I only need to replace one leg, but I think I’ll need you to do it. Look for one of the other Connors. My scan feature is broken, I can’t find compatible parts on my own but I know one of my brothers should have something that fits me. One of the taller ones.” Having said that, Nines went through another memory lapse which probably freaked Gavin out since he was unaware of himself until he managed a quick reboot. He’d probably talked too much.

Gavin was listening intently, scanning the junk heap for other ‘Connors’ when Nines abruptly seized and made a horrible garbled noise. Gavin flinched and suddenly his eyes were prickling again, but Nines seemed to right himself after a moment and Gavin just whimpered softly. Slowly he picked himself back up and went searching through the bodies. Sure enough, there was another Connor, well… most of one. He was learning a lot about androids in a very short amount of time. Such as the fact that they were very ‘plug and play’. The knee joint disconnected cleanly and, thankfully, not at all in the way a human leg would disconnect.

“How’s this? Want me to see if an arm will work too? And how do we, uhh, fix your scanner? Is that something I can do for you?”

“I don’t think I can find the correct part like this, Gavin. Replace my leg and we’ll have to figure the rest out later. Just, reach behind my knee and push in and down for me, okay?” Nines tried to instruct Gavin slowly, as to not overwhelm his system again.

Gavin nodded. “Got it.” He managed to get the damaged portion of his leg out and the new leg latched in without too much fumbling. “How’s that?” He got to his feet and slid off his coat before he reached down to help the android up.

Using Gavin’s hand, Nines unsteadily got to his feet. He still had damage to his face and torso and his other arm was missing but it was definitely a start. At least he was mobile again. And luckily his guard had gotten him a leg that was the correct height. He leaned heavily on Gavin, wrapping his remaining arm around the man. “I know they don’t generally monitor what goes on down here but I think we should leave. We will have to find replacement parts later.”

Gavin gently steadied Nines, checked him over one last time, and then nodded. Without instruction he was absolutely useless, but he’d do whatever he could to get Nines back in working order. For now he just draped his coat over the android to hide his broken features. He pulled the hood up over his face and, for a moment, his fingers lingered on Nines’ damaged cheek. He’d never even had the chance to touch him before now…

He swallowed the well of distress that filled him when he pictured that cocky asshole broken down into this sorry state. Nines would be fine. He just had to get him away from here.

Together they made their way down the maintenance hall and out into the open. It was a short walk to the employee parking and Gavin’s car, but they didn’t run into anyone. As he sat down he remembered his phone and Chloe. 

[Found my watch. Sorry for the scare!]

He was quiet for a lot of the drive, just struggling to deal with what had happened this evening. He could hardly believe he’d just stolen an android from his work, or that he’d been crying over him just a couple of hours ago. Gavin guided Nines up the stairs of his apartment and into the bedroom, before flopping onto the bed, exhausted.

“This has been the weirdest day of my life,” he muttered to himself. “I’m just.. really fucking glad you’re okay.”

“This has really not been a normal day for me either,” scoffed Nines. “But .. thank you for getting me out of there. There is no way I could have left on my own.”

“Fuck, of course. You’re my friend, I couldn’t just… leave you like that.”

Nines was still wrapped in Gavin’s jacket, lying on his side on the bed, facing him. He smiled gently. “Thank you.” he repeated. He was abnormally still; a lot of his simulated motions had been shut down because he was in such bad shape. It felt strange after having them running all this time. His system reminded him it was still unstable. “Gavin, I need to go into rest mode now; I hope you don’t mind if it’s here because I really don’t feel like going anywhere else.”

Gavin fucking melted at that smile. Why the fuck had he let himself get so wrapped up in this android? He chuckled a little at his comment. “Now you fucking sleep,” he teased. “But no, of course I don’t mind… I want you here.”

Nines was surprised; he really wasn’t used to feeling wanted in this capacity. He wasn’t sure what to make of it but he was definitely glad for it. “Okay. Now, I am running low on thirium and we’ll need to replace that. Blue blood. I need to drink it. I’m not sure where to get some except from the facility. I’ll be fine in rest mode though. The other stuff can wait until later.”

“Can you hold out until after my shift tonight? If I go in unscheduled they’ll know something’s up, but I can figure out a way to get some while I’m in.”

“Yes, I can.” Nines studied Gavin’s face a moment, putting it into his memory despite how broken he was, so it was the last thing he saw before he entered rest mode. “Good night, Gavin.” he said before closing his eyes.

“Goodnight, Nines.”

Gavin watched him until he powered down and then he let out a shaky breath. He didn’t know what to do with this, the way his chest ached when he looked at the damage on Nines, the way he felt like he was choking when he thought of what would’ve happened if he hadn’t found him. He’d always hated how they treated the androids, but he’d never thought of what would’ve happened if Chloe had just never been there one day.

It gave him a different sort of respect for how Elijah kept on after so long without her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for slow updates, have a lot going on again. Thanks so much for your comments!!

**_a broken doll_ **   
_Chapter Three_

That night was just like every other night. He went in, paced the mostly empty corridors, and tried not to look interested in anything. At the same time he studied the labs and storage rooms along his route, noting which ones had cameras and which ones had what he needed. Thankfully, he found one that was both unguarded and contained what he needed: Blue Blood.

Gavin didn’t think it was enough, and he wanted to get a good look at some of the more complex biocomponents to see if there were any that might help Nines get back on his feet. Or an arm. That would be useful.

He located a storage room that had what he needed, but it was guarded. Gavin sighed. This was going to be a long night, but he’d already dedicated himself to this task. Nines had been through a good deal worse than whatever Gavin would have to go through for one night. So he beat the crap out of himself in the bathroom, and then used his access card to get into the lab. He filled his bag with blue blood and anything else that seemed useful for a damaged android and ducked out of view of the cameras once more.

After double-checking the junkyard schedule and confirming that he had enough time to get some squirreled away supplies before the next cycle, he chucked his pack down the chute. Then he slipped back into the bathroom and broke his own fucking nose to make sure his story was believable. When he stopped cursing and howling, he radioed for backup to report the assault and break in. He never saw the face, just knew the attacker was taller than him and hit harder than a person should be able to.

His superior looked shaken, but she just sent him home for the remainder of the evening with apologies that his route had been severely under guarded after _everything else_ that had gone on. He didn’t know about the everything else and though his curiosity piqued at such a comment, he maintained his usual vague indifference to everything except his broken fucking nose.

On his way out he swung into the junkyard and collected an arm from a busted Connor model, just in case, as well as his bag. Mission successful. He threw everything into his car and made it home without incident before the sun even rose. Before he went to Nines, he downed some painkillers with a beer. Not a wise mix, but it wasn’t enough to kill him.

Along with his pack, he collected a few of the tools he had for working with cybernetics and dragged all of it into the room with him. “Hey Nines.” He settled onto the edge of the bed beside Nines and lightly touched his shoulder. “You still with me?”

Nines came out of rest mode, silent as his systems cycled up and then immediately assaulted him with the information that he was broken. ‘ _No shit_ ,’ he thought sarcastically to himself. He blinked a few times and Gavin’s face came into view. He blinked again, comparing it with the image he’d last taken about 24 hours ago. “Gavin, what happened to you?” he said, almost panicking at the difference.

“Heh, some crazy fucker broke into the lab and stole a whole bunch of shit. I voted vengeful android or something, but they sent me home early so I suppose it works out for everyone.” As he spoke he held up a cup full of Blue Blood and flashed a shit-eating grin at the android. “So hey, cheers?”

The android tried to sort this information out with a frown. He eyed up Gavin’s face again; even without his scanning systems he could see it was broken. A trickle of dried blood was still on the guard’s face. “You broke your own nose to get me parts.” he stated, his voice disapproving. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate it; it was that Gavin had already sacrificed enough to get him out of the trash. He didn’t need to keep screwing up his own life for a broken machine.

“Oh.. yeah, well, it was more convincing that way… and this way I also get to keep my job which pays me _pretty well_ despite how shitty everything is lately.” He set the cup down and focused instead on getting Nines up into a sitting position. “I’ve had a lot worse, so don’t worry about it, okay?” He turned back to the cup and offered it to Nines again. “Just get yourself fixed up and my nose will heal.”

Nines took the cup but the look on his face was still disgruntled. He drank down the thirium eagerly, and once it took and started flowing properly again, his view finally shifted back to color. A good amount of his alerts stopped nagging him and his scanning system functioned again. His body had automatically shut down a lot of his processes to preserve power. He scanned Gavin in frustration, before himself even, and was unhappy to find he’d give himself other slight injuries. Nines shook his head and turned to scan himself. He’d need another arm, obviously, and he had sustained damage to his torso and face. The face he could deal with now that he had thirium, but the torso he’d need to work on. He had a gash up his right side and some of his wires were exposed. He set down the empty cup on Gavin’s nightstand and turned his attention back to the man. “Thank you, I’m finally half-way functional now.”

Gavin stuck his tongue out at that disgruntled expression. How could he be so damaged and be worrying about what minor injuries he’d given himself? But his expression shifted as he watched Nines down the thirium, he looked better just a few sips in and the damage on his face was starting to stitch itself back together. Good to know.

“You’re welcome. What else can I get you? I nabbed an arm and I’ve got some small soldering tools that should do the trick for minor things.” He nodded to the gash on his side. “I don’t know how great it’ll be for that, but we can give it a shot… And if you can direct me, I can reconnect and repair any fucked up wiring. I’ve got uhm, some experience with that.” Gavin trailed off a bit awkwardly. He’d kept this a dirty secret for nearly twenty years, but of all people that should know, the android he’d stolen from the government’s fucking trash was probably one of them.

“Let’s reconnect my arm so I can help you,” Nines began, though he fell silent as he thought through what Gavin had said. “How would you know anything about my wiring?”

Gavin’s face heated at the question but he leaned over and grabbed his bag first. He set it on the bed with them and then sighed. “Cause, uh… My half-brother… He made me this.” He held out his hand to Nines and let the synthetic skin recede to reveal the plastic underneath. It wasn’t as elegant as some of the shit he’d seen on the government androids, but it was clear that they came from the same stock. “He created Chloe - I don’t know if you know about her? -, at least I’m pretty sure… We’ve never talked about it directly, but I kind of put the pieces together. Especially since his stupid messenger app connects to androids and the organization hasn’t been able to hack my messages that I sent to you two.”

Nines looked over Gavin’s arm with interest, and a little shock too. It was so similar to his own .. meaning Gavin’s half-brother had created the technology that made him and his brothers. He had an almost irresistible urge to reach out and touch Gavin, to feel his cybernetic arm, to see how similar it was to himself; but he didn’t. It felt inappropriate; too personal. “I don’t know any androids named Chloe,” was all he managed to say.

Gavin pulled his arm back, letting the skin cover the plastic again and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t think so. Chloe… I’m pretty sure she’s the first android to pass the Turing Test, your predecessor. Before I was assigned to your route, I was guarding her.” He sighed and shook his head. “What I’m trying to say, is I’ve got a bit of know how and… for the harder stuff, I can call my brother.” He collected the arm from the bag and looked at Nines. “So, let’s get you fixed up.”

“I’d appreciate that,” Nines replied, shrugging off Gavin’s jacket. “Same process as the leg basically. You need to take out the damaged part of the arm and snap in the new one.” He decided to focus on himself for now and discuss Chloe and Gavin’s half-brother at a later point.

Gavin was grateful to be focused on something that wasn’t himself for a moment. It was weird to be actually thinking about all the bullshit he’d been going through instead of just pretending none of it had happened. He half-straddled Nines as he leaned in to get a proper look at his arm, found the latches for the damaged portion and popped it off. Like the leg, the arm just popped back in and the latches reconnected. He leaned back, his knees still pressed against Nines’ knees, and tilted his head.

“How’s that work?”

The android flexed his arm and fingers and brought his hand up to touch Gavin’s face. He was so close .. and he’d never been this close to anyone — well at least not when he could actually pay any attention to it. The man’s skin felt soft under his fingertips and he was still dying to know what his arm felt like too. He knew this was inappropriate but he couldn’t help himself this time. “I think it works,” he said softly, his eyes seemingly locked on Gavin’s.

Gavin’s cheeks flushed as Nines reached up to touch his face; his heart felt like it had fucking forgot how to work. “I’m glad.” He held Nines’ gaze as a faint smile touched his lips. The damage on Nines’ face had healed up all the way and he was back to looking like himself; whole, safe. The realization was overwhelmingly relieving. Gavin leaned in and kissed his android.

Nines froze up for a second but ultimately pressed back into the kiss. His hands fell to Gavin’s waist and he held him close as they continued, not needing any words. This was the first time he realized he was attracted to the man, and his kisses became deeper; his grip tighter.

Gavin’s breathing picked up as he leaned into Nines’ affection. He didn’t know when he’d first started falling for the damned man, but he’d known he was far too late to just walk away when the thought of his absence had nearly broken years of careful detachment from his work. He draped his arms around Nines’ neck, breaking the kiss to suck in desperate drags of air, and then he kissed him again.

The android wanted to keep kissing Gavin, the intimate press of their lips was almost addicting. He wanted to explore every part of his guard and touch him and find out what made him tick. But he had to pull away. He touched Gavin’s face again gently. “As much as I want to keep doing this, the hole in my side is preventing me from being able to enjoy it properly. So I think we might have to wait a little longer.”

Gavin made a soft noise as Nines pulled away from him, his mouth parted slightly in a hungry request for more… but fuck if Nines didn’t make a good point. He was surprised he’d managed to avoid shocking himself on that mess of wires. “Ugh… Fuck…” His head was foggy, every inch of him was on fire, and… “Are you hard?” That hadn’t even crossed his mind, the capability to have sex with this android. He’d just been so caught up in how glad he was that he was safe — ugh, that was really fucking sappy of him. Despite himself, despite knowing that he should finish fixing Nines, he slid a hand down between them and groped the android curiously. “ _Fuck_.” He muttered in amazement. “We… really need to get you fixed properly.”

Nines couldn’t silence the groan that came out when Gavin touched him. “I agree,” he huffed out. He wasn’t completely unaware of the fact he could have sex, but he’d just never had any reason to think about it before. No one had made him feel this way until Gavin did. Annoyed that his damage was preventing him from exploring these new things with Gavin, his shifted his arm to glare at his side again. It wasn’t pretty. “I can’t quite reach the wires correctly and you shouldn’t touch them except with your android arm. You’ll need a glove or we’ll have to wait for your brother. I don’t think I can solder myself either.”

Gavin had to force himself not to think about how fucking hot Nines was and instead focus on the wires. “Yeah, I can do that.” He reluctantly slid off of Nines’ lap and dug in his pack again. “Alright. Lie back, and guide me a bit. I can see some of the parts that are torn up but I want to make sure they all hook up properly.”

Gavin did what he could which was considerably more than someone without a cybernetic arm and some vague knowledge of repairing the delicate wires, but it certainly wasn’t enough to mend the more complex wires that pressed closer to his thirium pump. At least he was able to solder up any leaks. And then there was the exhaustion. By the time the sun had started rising, Gavin’s long night had finally started to get to him.

He set his tools down when a yawn nearly interrupted him. “I’m sorry, Nines. I’m going to have to get some rest before I can do anything more. We got the major problems, yeah?”

“I’m no longer in any danger of shutting down. I really appreciate the work you did.” Nines felt awkward for a moment but then held out his arms to Gavin. “You deserve to rest now.”

Gavin blinked, slightly surprised, but then he melted down into the offered embrace. “I was going to say you could explore the apartment or something, but nnn… I’m keeping you if you’re offering.” When was the last time he’d actually slept with someone? Well, other than passing out after a good fuck? Nope, that still applied, because usually the asshole was gone before he woke up anyway. Gavin grumbled a little but there was something wonderfully satisfying about pressing into Nines’ good side and feeling the android’s body against him. “Night, Nines.” He kissed the android’s chest gently before drifting off.

As Gavin’s breath slowed to an even pace, Nines just watched him for a bit. His broken nose was going to give him two brilliantly black eyes by the time he was awake. The android was honestly still a little in awe at the fact that a human had done so much to protect him. He was more in awe that they might share deeper feelings for each other. But how could he not feel something for Gavin? He touched his guard’s face gently and kissed his forehead before settling down to go into rest mode himself. There was something soothing about sleeping with Gavin.


	4. Chapter 4

**_a broken doll_ **   
_Chapter Four_

Gavin had been blissfully sleeping when a grating buzzer jerked him back into reality. “Fuck?” He sputtered, surprised to find himself nestled against a pleasantly muscular chest… Right! Right, Nines. Nines in rest mode? Coming alert as Gavin scrambled out of bed, touched his face, _cursed_ his face, and then continued out into the other room. Nines smiled to himself at the adorably awkward sight as the buzzer went off yet again.

Gavin reached the intercom at last and was immediately assailed by a familiar voice: “Baby brother~!” He immediately released the intercom button and scowled at it. The buzzer went off again and, with a growl, he turned on the intercom again.

“Elijah, _what_?”

“Can I come up?”

For a moment Gavin was silent as he peered back toward his bedroom. He nodded to himself before responding. “Err… Yeah.”

As soon as he buzzed his half-brother in, he made the mistake of rubbing his face in groggy frustration. He cursed loudly, sending the cats that had just barely come out of hiding fleeing into seclusion again, then stormed into the bathroom to scrub some of the blood off. God, he looked like shit. He glanced back toward his bedroom and groaned a little to himself.

_Nice way to impress a guy. Fuck._

All the while Nines had been sitting in bed listening to Gavin flailing his way through answering the door and making himself presentable. He laughed softly to himself. It was strangely cute. And apparently, the half-brother was coming to them, so they didn’t need to go to him. Interesting.

Gavin finished ‘admiring’ himself in the mirror and made it to the door by the time Elijah knocked. 

His brother greeted him with an impressed whistle. “That is a hell of a double shiner, Gav.”

Gavin groaned. “Yes… There was a break in at work, my face suffered… Why are you here?”

Elijah hesitated and then just came clean. He’d have to anyway to discuss the next part of his reason for visiting. “I know. Chloe asked me to come check on you.”

Gavin blinked. “ _Chloe_?!”

“Yeah… Android Chloe? She says you’ve been keeping her company until recently.”

“They changed my shift…”

“That’s what she said.”

“How..?”

“I built her, I know her backdoor programming. She says you use my messenger app, smart of you to subvert the government like that!”

“This is such a weird day.” Gavin laughed awkwardly and just went ahead with what he’d been thinking: “Want to fix my android for me? I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“What!?” Now Elijah got to be surprised. “Did you steal an android? Why didn’t you steal Chloe?”

“I dug him out of the trash, thank you. And… honestly, I would but she’s too closely guarded. Can you please help me with the first problem?”

“Did you say please?”

“Yeah?”

“Twenty fucking years, and that’s the first time… Yeah, sure. Let me see your android.” 

When Elijah dropped his playful attitude he somehow turned into a serious scientist, the sort that made Gavin uncomfortable at the office, and he wondered how he’d never known Chloe was an android all those years. He beckoned his half-brother to follow him into the bedroom. “Nines, this is my half-brother Elijah. Elijah, this is my… friend.. Nines. They fucking… decommissioned him… a couple days ago.”

Elijah made a noise of surprise when he saw the android on the bed. “Well, fuck, aren’t you Connor’s spitting image… Sort of, broader jaw, lighter eyes. I could see you kicking some serious ass, not so much that puppy that they wanted to put in charge of dragging back escaped androids.” He shook his head. “Right, Gavin called you Nines, huh? Nice to meet you.” Gavin picked up his pack and shoved it at Elijah while he was rambling and Elijah laughed. “And you are the thief and the victim at the same time. Gavin, you’re an idiot but I approve.”

“You met a Connor? They decommissioned most of us except the ones that didn’t talk.” Nines asked, fascinated. He sat up further eagerly, cringing a little when a loud noise reminded him that he was still damaged. He managed to ignore it and get in a comfortable position against the pillows.

“Oh… Well, I won’t tell the Connor I met about that. Yes, one of them escaped and got rescued by a man who hates the government, so they’re going to put an end to all of this research, finally.” He sat down on the bed and admired the android for a second. “They’re doing a lovely job of mass producing my work, I must say.” He wanted to pet Nines like a prize pony but he didn’t think the man would approve much of that, so Elijah kept his hands to himself. “Now let’s see… Gavin did you do this soldering work?”

“Err, yeah.”

“It’s good. Thank you. I’m glad to know you paid attention when I taught you how to repair your arm.”

Gavin blushed as he sat down on the bed near Nines. Elijah always had some dumb talent for making him feel like a damned kid.

“I’m glad to know one of us other than me made it out. I should find him when I’m repaired and see if he needs any help. I wouldn’t mind helping take down that disgusting place.” Nines commented, but as he did, he caught Gavin’s eye. The guard had an unreadable expression on his face.

Gavin tensed at the discussion. He agreed, of course, after nearly losing Nines to them and seeing all the damned things they’d done to Chloe… Yeah, he wanted it to stop too, but… He also wanted Nines _safe_.

Elijah grinned. “Oh, _good_ , because we were going to ask Gavin for some assistance. Hank, Connor’s partner, thinks Gavin would be a perfect cover to get them in… I thought he _might_ be amiable, but if his _friend_ wants to help, I bet he will too.” 

He put an emphasis on friend that had Gavin blushing. “I’m right fucking here you prick!”

“Don’t you want to stop them? They do this to _people_ and Nines isn’t the only one.”

“Of course I fucking do.” He grumbled.

“I don’t know,” Nines spoke up. “I don’t like the idea of Gavin being a part of this. And he’s certainly not in any shape to do anything right now.” He looked down at the hole in his side. “Until I’m repaired, I won’t be much help either.”

Gavin hesitated, torn between being frustrated at everyone treating him like he couldn’t take care of himself… and being kind of pleased that Nines was worrying about him. “Worry about yourself before you worry about me.” He muttered.

Elijah grinned. “Well, we have plenty of time to think about it. Chloe says things are really buzzing over there since the break in.” He slipped on a pair of gloves and eyed the hole up thoughtfully. “Alright, let’s get to work. This may feel odd when I start routing around, okay Nines?”

Nines just nodded at Elijah, his focus still somewhat on Gavin. He didn’t mean to insult Gavin’s skills or anything, he just had .. less replaceable parts than Nines. And he’d done enough already. He couldn’t lose Gavin, it just wasn’t an option. He didn’t want to talk about that while Elijah was here though, so he kept his mouth shut.

Gavin shifted a little so that he was against Nines and Nines could lean back against him in return. Nines twitched occasionally as Elijah worked, and Elijah made noises of pleasant surprise as he noted what had and had not changed in his designs. He kept a vague running dialogue of what he was doing, but Gavin just focused on the closeness of Nines and the way it made his heart pound in his chest. He was so focused on this that he didn’t immediately notice the blow-by-blow of Elijah’s repair had turned into commentary on the two of them.

“You’re both really adorable together,” Elijah cooed.

The comment drew Nines’ attention away from Gavin. “Excuse me?”

Elijah grinned. “You’re both so proud and yet so worried about each other. It’s sweet.”

Gavin growled. “Would you cut it out, Elijah?” But despite himself he’d pressed more firmly into Nines as he spoke.

“I’m not trying to tease you, Gavin… I’m sincerely happy. You deserve to have a good _friend_.” He glanced to Nines. “Don’t you agree?”

Nines felt his chest tighten up a little and he had trouble locating the words he wanted to use. “Yes .. I agree?” Were they just friends? Gavin had said so earlier but .. this morning didn’t feel very .. _friendly_.

Gavin double checked that Elijah had finished up while he wasn’t paying attention and then, with a frustrated scowl, he got up and pushed the older man off the bed. “You’ve done enough. Thank you. We’ll help get Chloe back. Now get out of my apartment.” He paused, looking back to Nines for a second. “Do you need any other repairs before I throw this pain in the ass out?”

Nines checked his side; it’d been soldered shut properly and his skin was already starting to appear over where the damage used to be. “No, you can get rid of him.”

“Oh you’re both awful!” Elijah wailed playfully as Gavin literally threw him out.

“I’ll call you when my face isn’t a train wreck.” He slammed the door on his brother’s laughter and, with a heavy sigh, he made his way back into the bedroom. “I’m sorry about him, he’s always like that.”

“He did bring up a good point though, Gavin. What are we to each other?” Nines looked uncomfortable, but he needed to know. He was already attached to Gavin, but he wanted something more concrete than what they had now. It hurt, though, to think of Gavin rejecting him.

Gavin hesitated as he sat down on the bed beside Nines. “I… I didn’t want to assume, and I don’t want you to feel that just because I helped you out of a shitty situation that you’re suddenly beholden to me. You’re your own person… If you want to be just friends, or you just want to experiment, I’m fine with that.” He sighed. “I just don’t want to _lose_ you again.”

Nines pulled Gavin into his arms and held him tightly. “I don’t want to lose you either. But I don’t think I could stand being here and not be able to touch you like this.”

Gavin made a soft noise as he was pulled into Nines’ arms, he instantly melted into the embrace as his heart started racing all over again. “Fuck… I don’t know what you do to me that makes me such a fucking mess.” He leaned up to kiss Nines as he climbed into the android’s lap again. “I’ll be whatever you want me to be. If you want me, stupid mess that I am, I’m yours until you get tired of me.”

“I want you,” the android confirmed, pulling Gavin close again and kissing him heatedly. Now that he’d been fully repaired, this felt even better than before. He could concentrate on Gavin and the way his lips tasted and felt against his own. His hand reached down to grab the man’s ass firmly and push their hips together.

Gavin moaned as he was pulled into Nines’ kiss, his body meshing pleasantly against the other man. When Nines grabbed his ass and pressed them together, a shiver ran up Gavin’s spine as he rocked himself against the android. “Fuck, Nines.” He panted softly as their lips parted, his whole body fucking trembling. “I… Fuck… Please fuck me. I want you so fucking bad.”

Nines looked away slightly, feeling somewhat embarrassed for once. “I want this too, Gavin but I have to admit, I only have a vague idea of what to do. I’ve never wanted to be with anyone like this before. Can you walk me through it?” He had to swallow quite a bit of his pride to ask, but he wanted to please his new lover.

Gavin blinked, looking momentarily baffled. Right. Nines was a relatively new android, and Gavin had no idea what he did and didn’t know. “Shit, sorry… I can’t fucking think straight around you.” He bit his lip, embarrassed as well. “Do you want me to slow down? We don’t have to jump right into it.”

“No, I want to fuck you,” Nines said, bluntly. “We don’t have to slow down unless you want to. I just don’t want to accidentally hurt you or something.” He touched Gavin’s face very gently. “You’re already injured enough.”

Gavin blushed as he leaned his cheek into Nines’ hand. “Okay. Then give me a sec.” He leaned in and stole a kiss before slipping off of the android. “Lose the clothes, err… What’s left of them?” He stripped off his own clothes, tossed them into a chair by the dresser, and dug around for some lube. 

When he returned, he crawled onto the bed and sat on his knees in front of the android. Fuck, he was _huge_. “Do you want to take it slow, or do you just want to get me on your dick?” He smirked playfully despite the fact that his cheeks were stupidly red.

Nines laughed, but he was also still unsure. “I don’t know how slow I can be but we can try. Teach me how to fuck you, Gavin.” 

Gavin grinned at his lover. He wanted to jump his bones so bad, but he also liked the idea of drawing this out. “First things first, you don’t have to be gentle with me… I like it on the rougher side.” He was still fucking bright red, more embarrassed than he could ever recall being with a partner, but he was painfully excited too. He shifted so that he was on his back in front of Nines, his legs spread open so that the other man could get a good view. “You can use your fingers to lube me up,” he explained as he poured a generous amount down his own fingers and then slid two inside of himself.

Gavin moaned softly as he began to finger himself, slowly working his ass open for Nines. “Nnn, but with lube and a bit of patience, I could also have taken you without the fingers.” He pressed a third into his ass, spreading himself open wider as his eyes fluttered open to see Nines above him. “There’s fun in this too, though…” His cock twitched as he met Nines’ eyes and he moaned softly as he rocked against his own fingers. “But it’s nothing like having your cock inside of me.”

Nines gently grabbed Gavin’s wrist and pulled his fingers out. He’d been waiting long enough and that show had not tempered his patience any. “Thank you for showing me,” the android murmured, his voice heavy with lust. He lined himself up against the man’s ass and began to push in but fuck, he was too big or Gavin was too tight, he wasn’t sure which. He steadied himself and moved in a little more.

Gavin nodded dumbly, practically trembling with anticipation as Nines loomed over him. That look in his eyes… Gavin wanted this man to own him so badly that he could barely contain himself. And then Nines was pushing against him and _god_ he was big. Gavin took a steadying breath, forcing himself to relax, and pushed back against Nines’ cock.

It took a bit of patience to be able to fit all of Nines, but once he did Gavin was whimpering happily. “Your cock is so big, so fucking good.” He shivered with anticipation and ground down against the android again. “F-fuck me, Nines.” Gavin wrapped his arms around Nines, holding him close. “Your cock feels so good inside me. I want more of you, please.” Another inviting rock, urging Nines on, begging him to give him more.

Nines hissed out a breath; a little surprised that his simulations extended to even this. Gavin’s ass was clenched so tight around his cock, it was hard to think. Then the man was pleading for him to move and he had to. He wanted to press deeper into that hot warmth; he needed to hear Gavin call his name louder. He shuddered as he pulled back and pushed in again, starting to fuck the man underneath him slowly.

Gavin was shaking, all of his nerves on fire as Nines began moving inside of him. It was like his first time all over again, except this time it didn’t suck… That was a nice change of pace. He held tight to the android, whimpering and sighing as he moved, moaning as he rocked into each little movement. “Nines, oh fuck, fuck, yes,” he whimpered desperately. He shifted himself slightly, wrapping his legs around Nines to drive him closer, deeper, and let out a moan of satisfaction.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Nines said, his fingers curling in Gavin’s hair. He hadn’t planned to say it but the thought just spilled off his lips without him thinking about it. There was nothing untrue about it. His lover was gorgeous, calling for him, moaning without any restraint. It was still his Gavin, but he was unfiltered now. No faked disinterest or snarky comebacks. Nines pounded into him harder, the motions becoming a little more smooth now that Gavin had adjusted to him better.

Gavin’s cheeks lit up but he didn’t protest the compliment. He pressed into the feeling of Nines against him, back arching as Nines hit his prostate just right, and let out a throaty cry of need. “Yes, right there. Oh fuck, fuck me harder, Nines!” The harder Nines fucked him, the louder he got, need amplifying with satisfaction until he was practically sobbing Nines’ name over and over again.

Nines let out a harsh breath and a rough whisper of pleasure as he finally came, filling Gavin up completely. He kept moving into him as he came, groaning softly as it seemed to go on for longer than he thought. The come began dripping out of Gavin and onto the sheets as Nines still slammed into him.

Gavin loved that rough whisper, that little admission of satisfaction, and then he was _full_. Not a normal sort of full either, but full to bursting and Nines was still coming, still _pounding_ him. “So much!” He whimpered, fingers covering his mouth as he tried in vain to control the way his body twitched and spasmed against Nines. “So full! Nnn-Nines! Oh fuck fuck fuck!” Gavin let out a strangled cry of surprise and pleasure as he came, his ass clenching down on Nines’ cock as he lost himself in the ecstasy of his own climax.

Once the android had regained something of his senses, he pulled out of Gavin and more come spilled out when he did that. He’d made his lover an utter fucking mess, without even meaning to. Gavin looked fantastic all fucked out and covered in come though; not just Nines’ but his own. “Fuck, you’re amazing Gavin. I can’t believe you took so much.” Nines murmured, pleased with the sight.

Gavin was shuddering and panting, come oozing out of his ass as his body was assaulted by wave after wave of pleasure. “I can’t either,” he muttered in a daze. “Never knew I needed that before,” he sighed before another tremor shook him. “Fffuck, there’s so much, it’s still coming out.” If he wasn’t absolutely spent he was certain he might’ve come again just from the sensation of Nines’ come gushing out of his ass. “Ha-aah, you’re the amazing one.”

Nines shuddered; it was really sexy watching Gavin but he couldn’t fuck him again right now; he didn’t want to ruin him their first time. He swallowed back the lust he felt and focused on more present things. “I didn’t know that was going to happen,” the android admitted. “I do have some very interesting questions for your brother now though.”

Gavin shook his head. “Not… sexy… Don’t want to think about my brother.” He laughed and then reached up and dragged Nines down into a rough kiss. This wasn’t a sexy thought either, but it was all he could think about while Nines was fucking him. “I’m so happy that you’re here with me… I was terrified when I thought you were gone…” He clung to the android, careful of his injured face as he pressed himself against the man. “I just… I wanted you to know, how much you mean to me.”

“You mean just as much to me,” Nines replied, cradling Gavin against him gently. “When I was lying there, I thought about you. I couldn’t believe you had actually come to find me when you showed up. I almost didn’t.” He kissed the man’s forehead.

Gavin let out a soft sigh as Nines kissed him, and his eyes fluttered closed as he leaned into him. “Of course I’d come for you. You were so easy to talk to, and you don’t put up with my shit.” He chuckled. “I couldn’t help but fall for you.”

Nines laughed softly as well and kissed him again. Then sighing, he looked at the mess he had made not only of Gavin but of the bed as well. “I’m going to have to do something about cleaning you up now, I think.”

Gavin glanced down at himself. “Nnmmf. Yeah, we should. I can walk now, and I think we can both use a shower… If you’re uh, waterproof?”

The android laughed louder this time. “I wouldn’t be very useful if I wasn’t.” He lifted Gavin into his arms instead of letting him walk. “Direct me where to go, dear.”

Gavin made an awkward noise as he was lifted up, burying his face against the android’s neck. Fuck he was strong, why was that hot? “The door on the left is the washroom.” He muttered against his skin.

Nines smiled at his embarrassed lover and promptly carried him away to get cleaned up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sporadic updates, life is lifey. Enjoy!

**_a broken doll_ **   
_Chapter Five_

Gavin had barely dragged himself out of bed when the buzzer rang again. He groaned, finished pouring milk into his bowl of cereal, and carefully navigated the two cats weaving around his feet in order to punch the intercom button. “What?”

“Gavin, my hands are full, can you come help me with the door?”

What the fuck was Elijah doing at his apartment at this hour? He’d been halfway to a good morning fuck before Nines had insisted he feed his growling stomach and now… he looked down at himself - still naked - and then back at the intercom, finished chewing his bite of cereal, and replied: “No.”

“What?!”

“I’m naked. Either go away or get up here yourself. I’ll leave the door unlocked.”

Gavin heard the muttered beginnings of a rant as he released the button, buzzed Elijah in, and went to unlock the door. Duty done, he returned to the bedroom while shoveling cereal into his mouth. Human needs sucked. Eating food when he could be riding Nines was fucking boring.

“Elijah’s back?” Nines asked curiously.

“Guess so, if he can figure out how to get in with his hands full.”

“Isn’t it proper to wear clothing when you have guests?”

“My hope is that I don’t have guests,” Gavin clarified cheerfully as he waved the empty spoon at Nines. “So that I can finish eating and get back to you wrecking my ass like you promised.”

“How are you so insatiable?” Nines replied with a sigh, but he couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips. Gavin probably wouldn’t approve of him considering his eagerness ‘adorable’, but that’s certainly what it was.

“Years of being deprived of really good sex will do that to a man… and the sex is _really, really_ good.”

“I bet it is,” Elijah replied with a whistle. “They built the male models nicely, didn’t they???”

Gavin nearly jumped out of his skin when Elijah answered from behind him. As it was, only Nines carefully bracing his bowl of cereal prevented the entire thing from being spilled on his fresh bedsheets. He coughed, pulled the bowl against his chest, and turned to glare at Elijah. “Don’t fucking eye fuck my boyfriend! Get the fuck out!”

Elijah grinned. “I’m not here to eye fuck your _boyfriend_ ,” he replied coyly, “I’m here to dress him.” As he’d stated before, he had his hands full and they were full of bags from various high-end clothing stores. “I didn’t think you had anything around in his size and figured he could use some help. I went with simple but fashionable since you’re constantly criticizing my tastes.”

“Because you don’t fucking know how to dress. All your shit is weirdo avant-garde fashion that doesn’t make sense.”

“I wouldn’t mind having clothes again—“ Nines began but then his eyes flashed back to Gavin who was still grumpily consuming his cereal and glaring at his brother. “Did you say boyfriend?”

Gavin froze mid-bite, going back through what he’d just said. No, he hadn’t? Elijah… oh god, he had. Beneath the nasty purple bruising, Gavin’s face flushed red. “I uhm…” he swallowed awkwardly. He couldn’t believe how flustered he was over something so simple, but the thought of scaring Nines away by asking for too much was terrifying. “I mean… Yes? I mean, that I’d like it if you were.”

Nines put a hand on Gavin’s arm and his eyes were soft. “I would also like that very much.” The words were simple but he hoped he put the right force of emotion into it. He wanted to stay with his guard, with the one who literally saved him, and if ‘boyfriend’ was a term that made that even a little more permanent, he was glad to be called it.

Gavin felt like his heart was going to twist out of his chest. The tension in him faded instantly and he leaned in, careful of his cereal, to gently kiss Nines. “I’m glad.”

Elijah was literally biting his tongue to keep from saying stupid things about how cute they were together. It made him feel better about Chloe being taken from him when he saw that other people had found their other half in his life’s work… and now the idea of Chloe being back with him was closer than it had ever been before.

“So! I hate interrupting this, but I have some things for Nines to try on and I have some things I need to test with your arm, Gavin.”

Gavin blinked back to reality. “My arm? What the fuck for?”

“Well Chloe and I were discussing it, and I think I should be able to install some technology that will help with hacking the systems there. Chloe and I have been testing different hacking methods for years.”

Nines patted Gavin again lightly. “Put pants on, dear.” he commanded in a soft tone before taking a few of the bags in the bathroom to try on the clothes and see how they looked in the mirror.

Gavin’s cheeks were still warm, but the soft command made them even hotter. “Okay,” he muttered, and got up to do as he was told.

Elijah said nothing but he smirked a little to himself when their backs were turned. It seemed he wasn’t the only one who liked a firm hand in his partners. Maybe it ran in the family. Heh. 

Gavin returned, partially dressed, and set the remnants of his cereal down. “Alright, what do you need me to do?”

“Face down on the bed. I’m going to be working with the nerves near your shoulder.” Gavin grit his teeth. They’d done this yearly while he was still growing, just to make sure everything continued to mesh up. It felt disgusting every time. “Want me to wait for Nines to come back?”

Gavin hesitated and turned his head away from Elijah. “Yeah. It hurts like fuck, no wonder you always had Chloe help hold me still.”

Nines returned in comfortable but stylish dress slacks and a black button-up shirt. “This fits very well; I’m surprised you guessed my measurements so precisely.” the android complimented Elijah. “Now what is this about Gavin face down on the bed?”

“Of course you’d hear that part, bastard.” Gavin replied and beckoned Nines to come sit on the bed with him.

“Thank you — I’m glad I was right, I thought I may have overestimated a little… Nevertheless, I’m going to work on Gavin’s shoulder and the wires mesh with his nerves there. Which means he’s twitchy… If you could hold him still, that’d be most helpful and would ease any discomfort he might feel.” Elijah’s expression softened. “It’ll probably be comforting too.”

“Shut up,” Gavin growled but as soon as Nines joined him he scooted closer and buried his face in the man’s lap to hide his embarrassment.

Nines smiled and held Gavin still with one hand. The other he buried in the other man’s hair and began to run his fingers through it soothingly. “Do you like my new outfit?” he questioned.

Gavin tilted his head so that he could answer Nines… and breathe, he guessed. “It suits you… Though I admit I kind of got used to seeing you in that stupid government jacket.” He almost laughed before he felt the first tingle of discomfort and the sound choked off in his throat. Fuck.

As he’d been talking, Elijah had settled onto the bed and pressed his fingers gently into the mechanism that slid away to reveal the connective portion of Gavin’s prosthetic arm. Gavin seemed nice and focused on answering Nines, so much so that he didn’t even react until Elijah started shifting wires to reach down into the circuitry.

He didn’t look up from his work, but he spoke quietly to Nines. “This may have an interesting reaction too… I’m going to change some of his circuitry to give him something like wifi. If my tests are right, he should be able to interface with the lock mechanisms in the facility and also receive my hacking updates — Chloe’s been using them to get through their firewalls for years — and you should have a similar circuit unit installed if they didn’t change your design too much.”

“I don’t have access to any of my manuals, of course, but I can communicate with wireless networks. In the facility, they limit what information we have access to, but now that I’ve been out, I can access just about anything I want to.” Nines confirmed, his fingers still running through Gavin’s hair.

Gavin shuddered occasionally as Elijah fucking poked around in his nerves, but the sensation of Nines’ hand in his hair took the edge off of everything. Finally, Elijah found the part he was looking for and, showing Nines, switched one tiny microchip for another that he’d brought along in a tiny black case. The moment it connected, Gavin convulsed slightly, but Nines held him firm as Elijah pulled his tools out of the casing.

“Very good! We’re all done, see! Super simple on your end, but now you should be able to wirelessly affect the government systems.” He paused and then his eyes lit up. “Oh! Actually, you probably still have part of their firewall functional if you can’t access your own manual. Can you access your security settings for me?”

Nines paused, eyes closing for a moment, and then frowned as he reopened them. “No.”

“Great! Then this is the perfect test. Go ahead and sit up, Gavin, then I’d like you to press your finger against Nines’ temple.”

Gavin sat up and gave Elijah a skeptical look. “Oh…kay…” He glanced at Nines and frowned. “I don’t like using you for a test subject… Are you okay with this?”

“I don’t like using _you_ for a test subject either, but I’m fine with it if you are.” Nines replied.

Gavin let out a little sigh, a frown tugging at his lips. “Alright.” He leaned in and pressed his fingertips to Nines’ temple. “Now what?”

“Nothing, that’s perfect.” Elijah held up his cellphone. “I can see all of Nines’ networking now and… Here we are. Disabling their firewall.”

The moment it dropped, Nines had access to _everything_ : manuals, diagnostic logs, a massive government database, and so much more than he could process all at once. He also felt a strange surge of something — uncertainty, concern, a vague nagging fear that had no source; feelings that weren’t his. Gavin jerked his hand back. “That was fucking overwhelming! What the hell did you do? I feel like I’m going to fucking explode!”

Nines blinked rapidly a few times, letting the emotions that weren’t his wash over him and also allowing himself to absorb some of the data he would have to go through later. He was silent a moment before steadying himself and addressing Gavin. “Are you okay?” was the first thing out of his mouth.

Elijah stared between the two of them, a brow arched. “You shouldn’t have felt any discomfort, I just used a software to disable Nines’ firewall. Did you get feedback?”

“No? I mean, yes. I’m okay — I don’t know what the fuck you mean by feedback? That overwhelming sensation?” He frowned. “Will that happen every time?”

Elijah did another glance between them and then lingered on Nines. “Did you feel anything unusual, Nines?”

“I’m pretty sure I felt what Gavin was feeling at the time before we disconnected. It was .. worrisome, honestly.” the android’s brow furrowed.

Elijah’s eyes were practically sparkling with excitement. “Really!? That’s fascinating… Based on my programming two androids should be able to wirelessly share data with each other, but I didn’t think it would work from a simply neural standpoint!”

Gavin hesitated, chest tightening. “I was just worried something would happen to you because of Elijah’s fucking around,” he muttered. It wasn’t… well, _entirely_ true, but it was close.

Nines’ eyes narrowed just slightly but he didn’t comment on the doubt he had about that statement. “I’m fine,” he reassured his new lover.

Gavin leaned against Nines. “I’m glad.” He paused after a moment. “Wait, Elijah. You didn’t answer me, will that happen every time?”

“Oh! Well, yes, probably. If you connect with anything that has feelings. Thankfully I designed this program with things like door locks and security cameras in mind. Neither of those things are prone to feeling much of anything… The app I’m going to install on your phone will allow you to pull up an interface and, so long as you’re not digging through the software of another android, you should just receive a simple prompt: lock/unlock for doors and loop/resume/disconnect for cameras. Based on Chloe’s digging, these will be the things you need most.” He wanted to grill them both about the feedback issue, to know what it was like to actually connect a human and an android… but Gavin looked just about done. “There. Just open the app when you’re touching something and it should work just fine. Now, I ought to get going, you look a little exhausted after all that.”

Gavin listened to Elijah’s explanation with a heavy sigh. “I am. Thanks for bringing Nines’ clothes, though.”

“No problem! I’ll see myself out.”

“I appreciate all the work you’ve done with both of us and the clothes,” Nines told Elijah politely. “Thank you for coming to visit us.”

“You’re welcome, Nines. I’m glad I can help.” Elijah waved cheerfully and slipped out of the room with his one remaining bag full of little electrical tools.

Gavin waited until he heard the door click, and then he turned back to Nines. “It feels so wrong to make you get undressed again, but I _did_ have plans before he showed up.” His eyes trailed back to the cereal bowl, forgotten in the surprise of the moment. Whatever. He looked back to Nines and arched a brow. “Do you still want to fuck me?”

“I suppose you’ve eaten enough of breakfast to warrant that, and yes, I do want to fuck you,” Nines commented, reaching over to squeeze Gavin’s ass with a smirk.

Gavin made a satisfied noise as he pressed his ass against the man’s hand. “Awesome. I’ll be right back.” He slipped off the bed, cheerfully kicked his pants off into the corner, and grabbed the bowl of cereal. It was abandoned in the kitchen for later, he was too focused on getting what he’d been working for all fucking morning. Back in the bedroom, he admired the return of his _boyfriend_ ’s nudity. “When I have to face reality and go back to work, things are really going to suck… but damn is this a nice change of pace.”

Nines laughed and pulled Gavin down into his lap. “At least I get you all to myself for a little while. I have so much to learn about you yet,” he murmured before pulling Gavin close and kissing him.

Gavin moaned into Nines’ kiss. “Like how many times you can fuck me before I pass out?” He chuckled playfully against Nines’ lips.

“That and how many different sounds I can force out of you, and all the ways you moan my name,” replied the android, pressing their hips together. 

Gavin shuddered roughly as a moan escaped him. He ground against the other man eagerly, body already flushed with heat. “I really really like the sound of that.” He leaned into Nines as he reached into the little drawer by his bed. Rolling up onto his knees, Gavin poured some of the lubricant along Nines’ shaft before beginning to stroke him. “Do you think you can hold still while I fuck myself on you?” He questioned as he pressed Nines’ tip against his ass.

“I think I can try,” Nines answered, placing his palms flat on the bed to show he was going to do what Gavin asked. “I’m sure you’ll give me a nice show.”

Gavin smirked down at Nines and then slowly eased himself down onto Nines’ cock. He moaned softly, his hand pressed to the android’s stomach to balance himself, and then rocked his hips down to take the rest of him in. “Nnnf, so fucking big.” He shuddered and then slowly began to move. He took his time, enjoying the thickness of Nines inside of him, but he also kept an eye on his partner. He wanted to see his perfectly controlled android lose control.

Nines’ fingers curled into the sheets and his breathing picked up. He had to resist the urge to grab Gavin by his waist and slam into him repeatedly. “You’re such a good boy,” he encouraged his lover, “and able to fit all of me in so quickly. Amazing.”

Gavin’s face flushed at those words and, despite his plans to take this achingly slow, he found himself speeding up. He fucked himself hard, desperate moans and hungry whimpers escaping him each time his ass reached Nines’ lap again. “Fuck, fuck…” He shuddered, absently bringing a hand to his mouth. “You feel so fucking good. _Nines_ ,” he whimpered the android’s name but didn’t ask for what he wanted. Not yet. He could hold on a little longer.

Watching Gavin ride him was wonderful; his boyfriend was beautiful when he was too preoccupied to put up any pretenses. Nines loved getting to see him so vulnerable, with all his walls down like this. He moaned as the other man kept moving, and his hands stayed firmly pressed into the sheets.

Nines was so good, too fucking good. Gavin wanted him to get frustrated, to take him, but instead he was the one whimpering.. His legs trembled as he drove himself down in just the right way to light his every fiber on fire. He was so close, but… “Nines, Nines please, fuck me.” He was still riding him, harder now, faster, but it wasn’t enough.

“So polite,” Nines teased. “Of course I’ll have to fuck you now.” His hands flew to Gavin’s waist and held him tightly as he finally began to slam up into the other man.

Gavin couldn’t stop himself from crying out when Nines began to fuck him properly. “Oh fuck, fuck, Nines!” He rocked down into the motion, sobbing with pleasure every time Nines crashed into his prostate. “So fucking good!”

His balance was becoming precarious as he lost his head to the pleasure. The whimpering human trembled, groping for Nines, and was rewarded by the feeling of their fingers entwining. Nines held him in place, supporting him even as he hammered him mercilessly.

All Gavin could think about was being as close to Nines as possible. “F-Fuck, Nines, I’m going to come.” He whimpered, clinging to Nines’ hand, and was suddenly assailed by an ecstasy he couldn’t describe. A hoarse cry escaped him as he came, his whole body quaking as Nines filled him. He kept rocking into Nines, meeting each of his thrusts even as come started to gush out of his ass.

Impossibly full, head spinning, Gavin collapsed forward onto the android and Nines’ cock slid out of his ass in a messy flood of come. “So good, always so fucking good.”

Nines held onto Gavin, keeping their hands pressed tightly together, as he felt his own head spinning and a rush of pleased exhaustion wash over him. “Gavin?” he questioned, trying to calm the multiple feelings springing up within him that made it hard for even him to concentrate properly. He wasn’t even sure what he wanted to ask; then he looked at their clasped hands. Both of the plastic of their hands was showing, the skin was pulled back and a pulsing blue glow flowed between them. He was connected to Gavin again and the emotions were a little overwhelming, but he couldn’t fully even express to himself the feeling of knowing exactly how his boyfriend felt when they had sex. 

Gavin shuddered, his eyes fluttering open to see their clasped hands. It was the first time he’d found his weird robotic arm… beautiful? Or was it the flood of emotions from Nines? Satisfied, pleased, and a little overwhelmed. Gavin shuddered again and this time he leaned in to kiss his lover deeply, keeping his fingers interlaced with Nines. “That was by far the most intense orgasm I’ve ever had.”

The android laughed softly. “I’d agree but I also don’t have much to compare it with.”

Gavin grinned. “Nnn, well, we’ll be changing that before long.” He gently disconnected the link between them, pulling his hand away to watch the skin cover the plastic once more. It was less overwhelming when it was just his pleasure, but it was also just his pleasure. The tender warmth, the admiration… Those feelings were Nines after all. “We’ll have to do that more often. I kind of really liked feeling _you_ when we came.”

Nines reached up to touch Gavin’s face gently. “It was fascinating finding out what it feels like to a human when they come; it’s pleasant but disorienting and overwhelming. I’m not surprised you want to do this so often.”

Gavin leaned into the touch with a sigh of pleasure. “I mean, how could I not want to? You’re a fucking wonder.” He shifted to wrap his arms around Nines’ neck and nuzzle himself against the man. “And… well, it’s nice… being with someone who wants to keep me around like this.” He muttered the words a little bashfully as he clung to him.

“You literally had to pull me out of the trash, so I understand that pretty well.” the android said, his tone a little dark, but he just clutched Gavin closer. “Thank you.” he whispered.

Gavin flushed. In the afterglow of sex and the lovely feelings of blissful satisfaction, he’d almost forgotten that he had indeed pulled his boyfriend out of the trash. “You’re welcome.” He pressed a kiss to Nines’ chest and held firm to the android.


	6. Chapter 6

**_a broken doll_ **  
_Chapter Six_

It was bound to happen eventually. Gavin had pretty much gotten the traumatic flashbacks and anxiety attacks under control, but they snuck back up on him from time to time. Times like today, when the cool air in the apartment had managed to sink into his joints and made his cybernetic arm ache so badly it permeated his dreams, causing him to wake up screaming from the nightmares.

Everything had happened so quickly. He couldn’t remember much of it clearly, but when all the movement and chaos had finally stilled, he’d come to face to face the mangled wreckage that was his boyfriend. The pain of the loss had followed him around for years, but hearts apparently mended a lot faster than brains, because that image had never stopped following him.

He was screaming again, crawling away from a memory. Usually he’d jolt himself into reality when he hit the floor, struggle through his panic attack, and get up early to work out until he couldn’t feel the terror anymore. This time, he found himself captured in a pair of strong arms. There were voices, and shouting, that wasn’t new — but the inability to move terrified him to the point where he’d begun mindlessly mewling the word “no” over and over again.

Nines was lost. He had no experience to fall back on in this situation and he’d never seen Gavin like this before. He couldn’t get through to him in any way whatsoever to try to find out what was wrong, or tell him everything was okay. In desperation he linked fingers with the other man to connect with him.

He was immediately assaulted by an unfounded sense of panic and a painful wave of sorrow on top of it. Nines was stunned for a moment but he kept his fingers firmly locked with Gavin’s. He fought back the foreign emotions that were flooding him and tried to focus on making himself calm and quiet to transfer his own feelings back to his lover. 

“Gavin, it’s okay, it’s okay,” he murmured repeatedly.

Gavin took a sharp inhale as reality barreled into him. His mind was buzzing with anxiety and fear, but it wasn’t all his. He could sense the difference between his feelings and Nines’ a lot easier when he was half incoherent. Another gasping breath.

“Nines…” He whimpered. “It’s just… a flashback… I’m okay.” His words came out awkward and disjointed, but now he was clutching onto the android, shaking violently as he did. “It’s just a flashback,” he repeated, more for himself than for Nines.

“I’m here, everything is fine,” Nines reassured Gavin, still holding him close as he shook. He assumed this might have something to do with the accident that made Gavin end up with his cybernetic arm, but they hadn’t discussed it. They’d only been together a short time so far. Nines realized he had probably had a lot more to learn about his new boyfriend.

Gavin pressed into Nines’ embrace and for a few moments he couldn’t figure out the words he wanted or the feelings he was having. Flashbacks. His mind jumped from scene to scene, comparing the accident with finding Nines. It rubbed salt into the wounds of his memories, tormenting him with the nightmares of what had happened with the nightmares of what could have happened.

But Nines was here, safe, and everything was fine. Nines wasn’t going anywhere. He reached up abruptly and cupped the android’s face. “I’m so glad you’re okay, that you’re here. I’m so glad.”

Nines was still confused but he pressed his head into Gavin’s touch. “Yes, I’m fine, because of you.” His chest clenched with pain, but he fought back that feeling. He just wasn’t sure how to make things right for Gavin. He wasn’t sure if he could. He pressed a kiss to the other man’s forehead.

Gavin whimpered, but let his hands fall away from the android’s face as he nuzzled into him. It didn’t take too much longer for the adrenaline to fade into exhaustion and despondence. He slumped against Nines, struggling to find the words to explain what had happened. “I’m sorry… I haven’t had a bad one like that in… months. I should’ve warned you that I’m fucked up…”

“If you’re fucked up, then what am I?” Nines said in a dry tone. He continued to trace soothing patterns across Gavin’s skin. “A decommissioned android? A useless mannequin?”

Gavin clutched the android’s arm. “What? You’re not..!” He sputtered for a moment before he sat up and wrapped his arms around Nines. His shoulder still ached but he couldn’t think about that just then. “You’re _Nines_. Sarcastic asshole, too smart and blunt for your own fucking good, with a fondness for stupid videos and a dumbass human.” He clung to him tightly.

Nines smiled and laughed softly. “I appreciate the sentiment. Also, I don’t think you’re fucked up either, Gavin. I think you’re human. And if you weren’t you, I wouldn’t have fallen for you like I have. If you weren’t you, I wouldn’t be here right now.”

Gavin relaxed a little at that warmth in his laugh and pressed himself against the android. He’d all but climbed into his lap by now. “I… I just meant that I’ve got issues, that I have weird ass fucking night terrors and that you did everything fine.” He chewed on his lip. “And I love you, you wonderful ass.”

“I love you too, you daft jerk. As if that wasn’t obvious.” Nines leaned in and kissed his boyfriend. “Please don’t worry about your nightmares, I was just unsure what to do. I’m just glad what I did worked for you.”

***

It took them a couple days, but eventually the cats willfully came into the room with Nines. Exhausted from his night terrors, Gavin had overslept his usual routine and the hungry cats had come for him instead. He even managed to sleep through the pair of them leaping onto the bed and curling up on top of him, purring loudly for his attention. His only reaction was to groan and press his face into Nines’ chest.

Nines watched the cats with interest as Gavin attempted to ignore them and go back to sleep. He reached out slowly, unsure how they’d react. They seemed a little wary, but the closest one didn’t move as he touched it. It was soft and warm. The vibrating feeling and sound of its purr was somehow .. soothing. He ran his fingers through the cat’s fur, intrigued by how the texture of it felt.

The other cat stretched with a yawn and started cleaning its face. It only had one eye and drooled a lot but otherwise seemed like a happy cat. It was also purring and rubbing against Gavin when it wasn’t distracted by its bathing routine.

The first cat hopped from Gavin onto Nines and started rubbing its face on him and purring as well. He kind of wanted to get up and feed them for his boyfriend but now he was tangled in Gavin and being held down by a cat. He laughed softly to himself. It was really astounding how fast things could change in one’s life.

Gavin groaned a little as the cat jumped off of him and onto Nines. He was used to them laying on him, but usually they didn’t surrender their food demanding snuggles until he relented. Slowly his eyes fluttered open to watch Nines melting over his fluffy Griff nuzzling him. It was sweet and perfect, one of those sights that you always dreamed of waking up to but never imagined would actually happen.

“Good morning, I see you’ve met Griff.” He tilted awkwardly to see his back and a one-eyed face smooshed into his, making his ridiculous purring-snoring sound that he made. “And Morgan.”

“Would it make sense if I said cats were even better than I anticipated them to be?” Nines was still stroking Griff’s back.

Gavin laughed warmly. “Yes. The full impact of cats must be experienced in person.” He rolled over onto his back, plucking the orange idiot off of him as he did. Morgan flailed in his arms but didn’t actually protest more than to make a distinctly uncatlike ‘quack’. “Even the really stupid ones are charming.”

“I know.” Nines replied, a little snarky and gave Gavin a peck on the cheek.

Gavin’s cheeks heated up. “Hey! That’s a low blow, even from you.” But he couldn’t help but smile either. It was partially Nines’ snarky quips that had seduced Gavin in the first place.

Nines just laughed. Gavin knew he didn’t mean it. How many other people would have been able to repair him so well?

Gavin leaned in and placed a light kiss to Nines’ lips. “Really, so long as you find me charming I don’t have any complaints.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my Hank and I have been quite distracted with lifey things (and holidays and new video games) but I promise we still have more writing in store and many more AUs coming your way. Thanks.

**_a broken doll_ **   
_Chapter Seven_

Thanks to his injury Gavin had about two weeks of time off; plenty of time for the two of them to get to know each other. He discovered Nines’ love of music first. It was an absentminded thing, putting on music while he did the dishes, but Nines had never had access to this sort of information. He lingered in the kitchen, listening to the soft music playing, and as soon as it ended he was asking for more.

“What is this?”

“M—“

Nines lightly smacked Gavin’s ass, grinning at the bratty human. “Don’t just say music. I already ran a search on them!”

Gavin was laughing as he rubbed the spot Nines had smacked. “So what are you asking me about then?”

“Why do you like them? Can we listen to more?”

Gavin looked away for a moment, clearly uncertain of how to handle the sudden interest in him and his, well, interests. He cleared his throat and told the device to play another song. “Come on. Let’s see if I can connect you to my media server.”

Nines followed happily after his human. After being deprived of these very basic, ‘human’ moments for so long, it was strangely adorable to see the aloof guard with his walls completely down. Dressed in nothing but a large t-shirt, stepping awkwardly around his cats, while the tips of his ears burned a faint pink. This was who Gavin really was, and something about that knowledge being his and his alone made his chest feel like bursting. He settled onto the sofa as Gavin collected his tablet. When the guard returned, he immediately crawled into Nines' lap.

“Alright. So you like this music, clearly… I can play you their whole album if you like, or I’ve got a playlist that just randomly plays a bunch of similar shit that I like.”

“Easy Fucking?”

Gavin’s ears turned decidedly more pink. “Yep.” He cleared his throat. “That’s the playlist. Like easy listening, but… good for when you’re just a little ‘distracted’.”

Nines grinned as he closed the slight distance between them to kiss Gavin. “Put on the playlist… I’d like to hear what sort of music you think is enjoyable while you’re ‘distracted’.”

Gavin pressed a button and set the tablet down on the coffee table. “You’re so flowery with your words. Please tell me that means you intend to fuck me stupid while the playlist runs?”

“Shall I put it in your language? I abso-fucking-lutely plan to do that.”

“Asshole.” Gavin laughed, wrapping his arms around Nines and allowing himself to be dragged into another kiss. “You’re fucking wonderful.”

Nines discovered that he liked fucking Gavin to music. Not exactly better than when he fucked him in the silence of their room and he could hear every little whimper and sigh he made, but in a different way. The music made the experience slightly different. Gavin also had a fun selection of playlists in this variety - easy fucking, hard fuck, fuck. Fuck, Gavin explained, was just a bunch of songs that made him horny for no goddamn reason.

When Nines had fucked him to all of his playlists, and sufficiently over-fucked his human in the process, Gavin suggested movies. They browsed his media server for movies that Nines thought looked or sounded interesting. As with the music, their tastes overlapped quite a bit. Nines had a greater love of strange sci-fi and historical pieces than Gavin, but they shared a hilarious fondness for cop buddy movies and gritty action. 

Video games. Books. They devoured media together.

“Gavin, I was curious…” Near the end of their two weeks of freedom, Nines came to Gavin with an unsure look on his face as he struggled to meet Gavin’s eyes.

“What’s up?”

“Well, I was thinking… In that movie last night, the criminal cuffed the cop to the bed and they had sex like that.” Nines cleared his throat and pushed aside his uncertainty. “I know you have a pair of handcuffs… What do you think of me cuffing you to the bed and fucking you like that?”

Gavin coughed in surprise, face immediately flushed with surprise. “Err… yes… That sounds really fucking hot, actually.” Especially the idea of being at Nines’ mercy…

Nines relaxed when Gavin agreed with him and he closed the space between them abruptly, pressing Gavin up against the wall as he kissed him. “I admit I did some research on why I found it so intriguing… and there are many things I could do to you like that…” As he’d hoped, Gavin’s breathing had accelerated and, as his knee pressed against Gavin’s groin, he could feel him growing harder with his excitement. “Would you like that?”

Gavin couldn’t resist pressing against Nines as the android pinned and kissed him. “Fuck. Yes.” He muttered between his greedy kisses.

The android let Gavin go suddenly with a smirk. “Then I suggest you find those handcuffs and meet me in the bedroom.”

Gavin squeaked with despair and surprise, then nodded breathlessly and hurried to his closet. He knew exactly where he kept his work cuffs, and the keys. “The only way these things come off is with the key,” Gavin announced as he set the key on the nightstand, “or some serious hardware made for cutting through metal. I suggest we stick to the key though.”

“From my research, we should probably have a safe word in place before we start. If you say it then I will immediately remove them. Are you fond of any word in particular?” Nines questioned, taking the cuffs and running his fingers over the metal as he spoke.

Gavin had always been curious about this sort of shit, but he’d never trusted anyone enough to… well, actually try it. He slipped onto the bed as his heart raced with excitement. “What about coffee?”

“Sounds good to me,” Nines smiled softly. Over his time with his guard, and probably due to his nocturnal lifestyle, he found out Gavin drank copious amounts of coffee. He climbed on the bed with his lover and pressed his hands to the headboard. He carefully cuffed Gavin to the bed and the sharp click of the cuffs as each side locked into place seemed to make both of them shiver in anticipation. “Ready?”

“Nnn… Should be pretty obvious that I am.” He was hard as a fucking rock and already dripping pearls of precome as he waited for Nines’ attention.

Nines shed what little clothing he was still wearing and settled between Gavin’s legs, pleased to see his guard at his absolute mercy. He pressed a finger to the tip of his lover’s cock and a strand of precome came away with it. Gavin shook and he grinned. “There are so many terrible things I could do to you now,” he reminded Gavin, pressing a sticky finger into his own mouth.

“Fuck,” Gavin sputtered for a second at the sight of Nines sucking off his finger and his face flushed as he watched, riveted. “Yes,” he practically sighed the word, “you could do anything you wanted.” And he liked that knowledge.

“Or nothing at all,” Nines teased, merely watching the desperation grow in the other man’s eyes.

Gavin waited for a moment, for proof that Nines was going to take back what he said, but the moment passed without relief. “Nines, please …” He strained lightly against the cold metal of the cuffs, eyes pleading. “Please touch me.”

“I do rather like hearing you beg, though ..” Nines replied but he did run his finger along Gavin’s cock. “You want me to fuck you, love?”

“Yes, Nines, yes! Please fuck me!” Gavin whimpered with need as he shuddered and arched his hips, attempting to grind his cock against Nines’ hand. No one else had ever made him squirm like this. Gavin had had plenty of other (considerably less serious) boyfriends and none of them had ever made him fall apart like this. His cock was throbbing and Nines was only _teasing_ him.

The smile never left Nines’ face as he coated his fingers with the lube he’d brought to the bed. He pressed them against Gavin’s ass and pushed them in ever so slightly. “Maybe I’ll make you come from just my fingers first.”

A moan of satisfaction escaped his lips as Nines pressed his fingers inside — but he froze at the suggestion that Nines wouldn’t actually fuck him. “F-Fuck, please, please fuck me Nines! I _need_ you.”

“It’s not like you can do anything about it.” the android answered, pushing his fingers in deeper abruptly. “You’re going to come for me just like this, Gavin.” They’d played around with how Gavin liked to be talked to when they fucked and Nines had come to find that his lover liked to be degraded .. and he’d come to find he liked doing it.

It embarrassed him beyond belief that Nines could make him come like this. With just his fingers Nines had him moaning and squirming, begging helplessly for the android’s cock. “I want you inside of me. Please, Nines.” But he was so close… there was no way he was going to outlast Nines’ sweet torture.

More stands of precome dripped down Gavin’s cock as Nines massaged his fingers into the other man’s prostate. “I am inside of you.” he insisted, working his fingers in and out of Gavin.

“No, fuck,” Gavin moaned with need. “Not your fingers! I want your cock!” He ground his ass against those probing fingers. “I _need_ your cock in my ass!”

Nines used his free hand to slap Gavin’s ass hard, receiving a moaned curse in response. “You’re not good at listening, are you? About as good as I am.” The android laughed and unrelentingly moved his fingers faster. “Come, Gavin.”

God, there was no way he could resist that command. “Nines!” Gavin moaned roughly as he came, his whole body quaking. “Fuck.”

Nines almost immediately lined his cock up against Gavin’s ass and pushed in while he was still shaking from his orgasm, come dripping across his stomach. “It’s what you wanted,” he reminded the other man, feeling Gavin’s ass tighten around him.

“N-No! Nines!” he was moaning even as he protested, thighs trembling against Nines as he was fucked by the android. “Oh fuck, fuck, I can’t! I just came!” His ass was so tight, so sensitive, but Nines felt so fucking good. He sobbed softly as he moved his hips to meet Nines’ thrusts.

“Then why are you already hard again? I think you don’t want me to stop.” Nines taunted him. 

He admired his ‘prisoner’ beneath him, flushed and writhing, his wrists straining at the handcuffs keeping him bound to the bed. His guard was beautiful when he let himself be vulnerable like this.

It was such a wonderful agony, being fucked while completely at Nines’ mercy. Everything ached and yet Nines was right: he was already hard and he didn’t want him to stop. “Please,” he sobbed the word as he rocked into another thrust. He was so fucking turned on. “Please don’t stop fucking me!”

Nines gripped Gavin’s hips and moved him so he could thrust into him from a different angle. The other man’s wrists pulled at the cuffs, leaving red marks on Gavin’s skin. “If you can come again for me, I’ll come inside of you, Gavin.”

Gavin whimpered and sobbed as he was moved. “Oh fuck — Nnn! N-Nines!” He was a mess, dripping with sweat and come, eyes watering from pain, but drooling from pleasure. “I’ll come for you! I’m so fucking close. Your cock feels so good, Nines, so good!” When he came he was practically screaming Nines’ name, rutting himself desperately against the android’s cock. “Please,” he panted wildly, gasping and squirming with need despite his exhaustion. “Come inside of me, my ass is so empty without your come.”

“You’ve become such a little slut for me. I love it.” Nines complimented him. He came with a soft groan of Gavin’s name and filled his guard up, just as he promised. It dripped out around his cock as the other man shook all over again beneath him. 

Gavin was almost certain he was going to come again, just because Nines had come inside of him. “Y-Yes, I’m your slut.” His eyes were hazy with lust. The sensation of Nines’ come dripping out of his ass was driving him crazy all over again and fuck he wanted it. “U-Use me, Nines…”

Nines paused for a second, but there was no doubt the other man knew what he wanted. A quick scan showed him there was nothing to worry about, health-wise. Nines began moving inside of Gavin again and more come spilled out. “You still want my cock, huh? I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. What will we do when you have to go back to work?”

Gavin shuddered, shaking his head desperately as he moaned. He was such a mess for Nines, but he just couldn’t help himself when they were together like this. Nines felt so good on top of him, possessing him, and Gavin had never felt so wonderful before. Somehow safe and vulnerable at the same time, lost in an ecstasy of agony.

“Fuck work,” Gavin groaned as he rocked into Nines’ thrust. It took all his effort to make coherent words and, even then, they were irrationally lusty. “I could stay like this, with you, forever.”

Nines reached down for a moment to gently cradle Gavin’s face. He’d wondered what exactly ‘love’ had felt like when he was alone in the facility. He was positive he knew at this point. He pressed their lips together and then continued moving into Gavin again, faster this time.

Gavin whimpered blissfully against Nines’ lips. If he hadn’t been cuffed to the bed he would’ve been clinging to Nines like his fucking life depended on it. Unable to do that, he writhed helplessly as he shifted between moaning desperately for Nines and begging for relief. He was so full, so overwhelmed, but so blissed out he didn’t know what to do. He lost track of how many times they must have fucked before the friction of Nines’ cock moving inside of him became more than he could handle.

“Coffee,” he relented hoarsely.

It was a very short amount of time in which Nines had stopped, unlocked the cuffs from Gavin and had the other man cradled carefully in his arms. He checked his wrists over studiously, making sure they weren’t too marked up and that the blood was flowing properly. Then he pressed a flurry of kisses to his guard’s face. “You were so good; you were amazing, Gavin.”

Gavin allowed himself to be moved and checked over without protest, but the flurry of kisses rejuvenated him. His cheeks flushed with pride and he kissed Nines back eagerly. “I love you, Nines. So much.” He wrapped his arms around the android, clinging tightly to him. “I love you,” he repeated.

“I love you too,” Nines clutched his guard close to him, despite the mess. He deepened the kiss before pulling away. “You didn’t push yourself too much, did you, love?”

Gavin grinned drunkenly. “I don’t feel broken or anything, if that’s what you mean.” He leaned in for another kiss. “I feel like I just got _wrecked_ and it’s fantastic.”

Nines laughed. “Yes, that sounds appropriate.” He squeezed Gavin’s ass. “You’re going to be feeling it later though, I assure you.”

Gavin groaned. “Ffffuck, yeah. I’m already feeling it.” He laughed warmly and kissed Nines’ cheek. “Can you help me into the shower? I can still feel your come pouring down my thighs and it’s going to start making me horny all over again.”

The android just smirked. “Of course.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Hank and I were working on the story this morning and realized we had really said all we wanted to for their story since most of the rest can be read in "a metal heart". So here's the ending. (: Thanks for reading.

**_a broken doll_ **   
_Chapter Eight_

Nines stared up at the ceiling of Gavin’s apartment in boredom. The cats were curled up against him, warm and purring. He hadn’t been alone for this long since he’d been freed from the facility. It was .. odd. He had no tests to run, no scientists to disobey, no snarky guard to show him stupid cat videos. He smiled at that thought. It was relieving to know that Elijah knew someone with a plan to stop all the horrible things going on at the facility; it gave some sort of hope for the future. He knew he wouldn’t be able to stand doing nothing indefinitely.

He stroked Morgan and the cat quacked at him happily. As much as he loved his boyfriend’s cats .. and come to love this small apartment; he felt a little empty without a purpose. For right now though, he knew everything was just a waiting game. Sighing, he finally pushed himself up off the bed. Nines was sure he could busy himself with something menial around the house.

***

Gavin spent most of his shift just getting updated on all the changes that had been made since his incident. There were a lot more decommissioned androids, and a lot more rules, but the lack of androids did mean that he was back on Chloe guard-duty. 

Everyone was worked up and afraid something was going to happen. It filled him with a sick sort of pleasure, knowing that they were giving him all the updated access codes and guard routes and that he’d use it all to raze this place to the ground. Never had he imagined he could hate his job as much as he did now.

That said, he was also a little disturbed by his ability to cheerfully pretend he didn’t care about any of it.

Just nod and say “Yes, sir.” and that was all they needed to hear.

Once everyone cleared out for the graveyard shifts, he leaned against a wall and texted with Chloe and Nines until he could finally go home. He’d never had anyone to go home to after work… _That_ was a nice feeling. It made all the pent up anger worth it.

[On the way.] There was a short pause as he sat in the car, staring at his phone, and then he added his sappy little admission: [Missed you a lot today. Can’t wait to be back.]

[Missed you too.] Nines answered back rapidly. [I am now way too familiar with what sort of noises come from the neighboring apartments and the amount of minute cracks in your ceiling.] There was a small delay. [Speaking of which, you might want to think of moving in the next few years.]

Gavin laughed as the text came through, but he was already on the road. He’d have plenty of time to talk to Nines about that when he was back home. Reality was, he’d probably be moving as soon as this thing went down. Organizations like this didn’t take kindly to traitors.

He jogged up the stairs to his apartment, way too eager to be home. “ _Honey~_ ” he started teasingly, but Nines was already there, dragging him into his arms. Gavin forgot the rest of what he was going to say and just nuzzled into the android. “I need some serious recharging,” Gavin chuckled as he pressed his lips to Nines’ neck. When he leaned back he kissed his lips as well. “Want to curl up in bed with me and look at new apartments?”

“That sounds absolutely wonderful.” Nines agreed, kissing Gavin again before practically carrying him into the bedroom.

***

It was Gavin’s first day off in a week and he was enjoying sleeping in with Nines… when the doorbell rang. Gavin whimpered. “But I don’t want to put on pants…” he groaned as he pressed himself closer to Nines. “Do you think if I ignore it they’ll go away?” Then the intercom buzzed, and even from his bedroom he could hear Elijah cheerfully calling for him. “No.”

As cute as it was watching Gavin sulk in his arms, Nines couldn’t help but assume that a call from Elijah was probably important. “We should get that.”

“But… But I planned to stay in bed and get fucked all day.” Gavin wrapped his arms around Nines’ neck. “Doesn’t that sound more entertaining than talking to my brother?”

Nines narrowed his eyes, forcing down the temptation to agree. “Responsibilities, then sex.” He hesitated. “Unfortunately.” He gave Gavin’s ass a light slap to nudge him out of bed. “Go on, get dressed. I’ll get the door.”

Gavin grumbled reluctantly but leaned in to steal a kiss before sliding off the bed properly. He grabbed clothes from the dresser and vanished into the bathroom to change while Nines made his way to the door. The android buzzed Elijah up and then fed the cats while he waited for Elijah to make it up to the apartment. He barely finished his first knock before Nines opened the door.

“Good morning, Elijah.”

Elijah hesitated, surprised, and then broke into a wide smile. “Good morning, Nines!” He followed the android inside cheerfully. “How have you been adjusting?”

“Very well, I think.” Nines answered politely. “What brings you here this morning?”

Another brief hesitation, and then Elijah just came out with it. “I want to know more about your ability to connect with Gavin. Have you experienced something like that again? What’s it feel like? Can you describe it? Androids can share a lot of data in one transfer but what kind of data can you pull from Gavin???”

Nines looked thoughtful. “We’ve connected a few times since you were last here, and it’s obviously very different from connecting with another android. I don’t get anything visual or proper information; just emotions. The second time we connected —“

A disgruntled sound from the bedroom disrupted Nines’ explanation, and then Gavin stepped properly into the room. “What the fuck are you two talking about?” He’d only caught a bit, but the word connected had left his cheeks feeling way too hot.

Elijah had been listening so intently to Nines that he literally jumped when Gavin appeared. He waved his little brother’s concerns aside. “Nines was just telling me about the experiences you two have had with connecting. I’m very curious how the data link works between an android and a human.” He seemed frustrated to have to explain this again. “You were saying?”

Gavin’s cheeks were definitely burning now. “I… No. That shit’s private! We’re not some science experiment!”

“Private?” Elijah smirked and glanced to Nines curiously, hoping the android would spill what his brother wasn’t willing to reveal. “How so?”

Nines opened his mouth and then closed it and frowned. “I suppose Gavin would prefer if I left the more intimate details out of this conversation.”

Gavin glanced between Elijah and Nines, cheeks burning, and then pressed himself up against Nines. “You already know that it shared emotions and shit, what else are you hoping to find out anyway?”

Elijah frowned. “I suppose that makes sense… I don’t want to pry, but… scientifically, intimate details aside… I was hoping to know the extent. What sort of data is shared. Does it provide new data input for you, Nines? To interface with a human?” He glanced back to Gavin. “Is that less invasive, Gavin?”

Gavin huffed and nodded but said nothing.

“Well, yes and no,” the android answered. “I obviously experience things differently from humans so when I connect with Gavin, I feel what he is feeling, and sometimes I don’t quite understand all the complexities behind the emotions I receive. So while I do get data to go over, I don’t always have all the answers I need to unlock the reasons behind the feelings. From a more human standpoint, if you’ll bear with me, I enjoy being able to know _what_ Gavin’s feeling even if I’m not sure _why_.”

Gavin rested his head lightly on Nines’ chest, face still painfully hot, but it was sort of nice hearing it from Nines’ prospective. It was a lot less, ironically, clinical than his brother’s reactions. When the android was done speaking, Gavin lifted up on his toes and dragged Nines down into a rough kiss. “I fucking love you.”

Elijah had been about to say something when Gavin suddenly kissed his lover. Well… Yeah, okay… He didn’t blame him for that one. He cleared his throat, however, and replied. “Have you two tried connecting intentionally? Specifically to share certain feelings or sensations?”

An unsure expression crossed Nines’ face again. He looked down at the man clinging to him. “Yes, we have ..” he wasn’t sure how much to say now that Gavin had made it clear that not all the details were permitted to be revealed to Elijah.

Gavin slumped back down and made a disgruntled noise. “Fuck… If you want to talk to him about it you can… I guess.”

Elijah coughed. “Oh, was this the intimate occasion that you mentioned earlier? …Well, then I probably don’t need to know what you were sharing in that moment.” Though he was rather curious if it heightened the experience…. but that was for another time. “How about this: could you two connect now? And Gavin, could you try to relay information to Nines?”

“How the fuck would I do that?”

“I don’t know!” Elijah replied with a note of excitement in his voice. “That’s why I want to do tests! There’s so much I could do with the ability to connect humans and androids like this! I don’t even know where to begin testing standards!”

“I’m amiable to it if Gavin is,” Nines shrugged, but one look at Gavin’s face told him that his boyfriend was pretty irritated. “.. though I feel all I’d get from him is ‘annoyed’ right now.”

Gavin couldn’t help but laugh. Elijah was a crazy scientist — he really did fit in with all those weirdos that he worked with… but at least he treated the androids the same way he treated people. Ugh. A mischievous smirk crossed his lips and he glanced up at Nines. “Alright, whatever, let’s see what it can do.” He could think of something he was feeling, intensely, that had nothing to do with his frustration toward his brother’s prying questions.

He’d been aching for Nines all morning, and the dumb shit about Nines enjoying knowing how he felt had made that ache all the more intense. He wanted Nines to pin him up against the wall and fuck him until he couldn’t stand anymore. He was pressed against the android’s body, breathing in his scent, hyper aware of the arm that rested on his hip in a casually possessive embrace… So he focused all of his attention on that, on all the damned sexual tension that was eating at him, and he’d see if Nines moved any quicker to remove Elijah from their company.

Then he lifted his prosthetic up so that Nines could connect with him, and flashed him a devious smirk.

Nines looked confused until he connected with Gavin and a wave of lust rushed at him fiercely. It was even more heightened by the dual feelings of their bodies pressed close together. He tried to fight back against the overwhelming emotions but a visible shudder still ran through him. He pressed his lips together in a firm line and didn’t speak as he tried to control not only his own lust, but Gavin’s as well.

Gavin shuddered as he felt Nines shudder against him. “Well, Nines?” It was harder to focus now. If he’d thought he was horny a moment ago, he was dying of need now. His fingers entwined with Nines’, using the link of their hands to keep him steady now as well. His cheeks were flushed. “Do you know what I’m thinking about?”

Elijah watched the pair curiously, oblivious to Gavin’s mischief.

The android let out a simulated breath through his teeth. “Elijah if you would kindly come back another time, I’d appreciate it. Gavin and I need to have a _talk_.”

Elijah hesitated. That was clearly not the response he’d been anticipating. “Uh… Sure?” He stared at the pair of them for a moment and then, with a bit of a pout, turned and headed out.

Gavin hadn’t let go of Nines’ hand, which made the flush of satisfied pleasure that he felt following Elijah’s departure more than a little obvious. “I hope talk was a euphemism.”

“Yes. It’s a euphemism for how much trouble you’re in.” Nines dropped their connection so he could lift his annoyingly smug boyfriend up and pin him to the kitchen wall. “Now I just need to decide how to punish you.”

Gavin made a noise of pure pleasure as he was pushed up against the wall, his breathing had already quickened as his heart began racing with anticipation. “Am I in trouble for that? It’s not like I was lying about what I wanted.” He bit his lip as he admired the frustrated android before him. “It’s been a week since you’ve been able to really fuck the sense out of me. I want to belong to you today. No distractions. No work. Just you.”

“Did you want me to fuck you while Elijah watched?” Nines shot back, still turned on but a little irritated with the double standard that Gavin presented. He didn’t want Nines to talk about their sex life with Elijah, even scientifically, but he thought it was fine to use their connection to flood him with emotions to get his own way.

Gavin hesitated, suddenly struggling to meet Nines’ piercing gaze. “If it meant I had your attention all to myself,” he confessed.

“You’re a selfish little brat, aren’t you?” the android growled at him. “You don’t deserve to have me fuck you, in front of your brother or not.”

Gavin bit his lip. “So?” He squirmed in Nines’ grasp but there was nowhere to go. “So what do I deserve then?”

"To be punished." Nines replied, carefully but abruptly letting Gavin drop to the floor. "Bedroom. Now."

Surprise flushed Gavin’s face as Nines’ grip abruptly vanished and he found himself on the floor. The guard studied his partner for a moment and then climbed to his feet and started for the bedroom. They had talked about all of this before… Punishments and the like… He’d never had the confidence to experiment with this sort of thing with anyone else, but he trusted Nines. Trusted him enough that his stomach twisted with excitement as he sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Nines to tell him just what he’d gotten himself into.

Nines unceremoniously yanked off Gavin’s shirt and then his own. There was an air of anger about him that simultaneously struck both fear and anticipation in Gavin. This was such a contrast to the fact that Nines was usually so sweet and gentle with him and it only turned him on even more. He slipped out of his pants quickly, his breath already racing.

“If you’re going to act like such a little slut in front of people, I’m going to have to treat you like one. You can’t wait to be satisfied? I will teach you patience.” Nines firmly told the other man. He pulled open the drawer that Gavin had given him to store his clothes in and pulled something small out, hiding it in his palm. Gavin eyed him quizzically. Then Nines was over him, stroking him and he couldn’t think anymore. That is until the other man slid something hard down along his dick and left it tightly at the base of his cock.

Gavin made a noise of confusion in the back of his throat. “Nnn?” It took him a moment to process what Nines had told him with what he was currently experiencing. He’d almost forgotten that patience had been mentioned at all once Nines had started kissing him, but now the word was ringing in his ears. “A cock ring?” he panted the question out loud.

“You did leave me alone here with access to the internet and your banking information. I thought you wouldn’t mind if I purchased something for us to experiment with,” Nines smirked, pleased with himself. “Now I plan to fuck you until you cry and beg, love.”

Gavin had a dumbfounded expression for a moment before it schooled into bemused frustration. “I did do that,” he confessed and for a moment he smiled in response to his lover’s coy use of his information. He didn’t mind, not at all, especially when Nines looked so fucking good telling him he was going to make him cry. “Please, Nines,” he replied softly, clinging to the android, “please fuck me.”

“Of course,” the android replied, pressing a short kiss to his guard’s lips. He retrieved the familiar bottle of lube and made his fingers slick before pressing one into Gavin’s ass. His cock was already twitching eagerly.

Gavin was so fucking useless when Nines got a hold of him. The moment that slick finger was inside of him he was moaning softly and rutting his hips back against him. “Nnn, Nines! Please! I need more!”

Nines just chuckled, “Patience.”

Whimpering, writhing, Gavin tried his hardest not to beg as Nines stretched him open with his fingers. He felt so fucking good, but Gavin wanted so much more. Just when he thought he’d snap and start begging again, Nines pulled out and abruptly Gavin was _full_. A choked sound escaped him, strangling off into a desperate moan. Nines’s voice was in his ear: “What do you say?”

“T-Thank you!”

“Very good.” Gavin was rewarded with a brief peck to his lips before his world melted away in a haze of lust. All he could focus on was the wonderful feeling of Nines inside of him, fucking him so hard his eyes watered from how loud he was crying out. He must’ve started begging for something, because Nines started chuckling and Gavin tumbled briefly out of his high to absorb the android’s words. “I have such an impatient little slut. Harder. More. Don’t stop.” He punctuated each word with a rough thrust that made Gavin shudder and sob each time. “What if I don’t stop?” Nines’ fingers slid along Gavin’s achingly hard dick. “What if I just keep using this warm ass for as long as I want?”

Gavin moaned deliriously, shaking his head with a flood of excitement that he couldn’t coherently place. “Please! Please, Nines!” He didn’t even know what he was begging for. More? Relief? He was so far past his orgasm, but the cock ring torturously held him back. “Please, please please!”

Nines just smiled. “Don’t worry. I’m not done with you yet.”

Another incoherent moan, louder this time, mixed with the low, throaty sound of Nines’ moan as he started moving again. Gavin felt so good, especially with how worked up he was and how tight his ass clamped down against him. He wanted to draw this out, to make Gavin hold it for hours, but Gavin’s every scream of pleasure was drawing him closer and closer to his own limit.

Pressing Gavin even harder into the sheets, Nines pounded into him as he finally came, filling the other man up and letting the come spill out with each thrust. Even after he was done, he kept moving slowly into the wet mess as Gavin whimpered and cried under him. “What is it you want, love? You have to tell me.”

Gavin felt like he was going to explode. His cock was so damn hard and Nines felt so fucking good inside of him. Every sloppy thrust made him shudder and whimper incoherently, but Nines was asking him to say something. “Please, please please let me come. I need it so bad, Nines. Please.” There were tears streaming down his cheeks as he rut himself desperately against Nines’ cock. “I’m going to lose my mind, please!”

Nines didn’t think he’d ever get tired of making Gavin beg for him like this. He was already hard so instead of answering, he slammed into the other man, and Gavin moaned incoherently, unable to form words as he was fucked again. Right before he was about to come, the android finally slipped off the cock ring to give Gavin relief. Then he came inside his guard’s messy ass again.

Gavin couldn’t remember coming so hard, ever. Even after he’d spent every last drop of himself, he was still shaking desperately. He pressed his face against Nines’ chest and tried to steady himself as his body continued to quake.

“Good boy,” Nines said softly, holding Gavin against him as the other man struggled to regain his composure. He slipped out of Gavin, letting more come run out and his guard shuddered even harder. He gathered Gavin in his arms and carried him to the bathroom to clean him up, still murmuring comforting things.

***

Gavin finished toweling off his hair and flopped down into bed beside Nines. The bath had definitely helped clear his head and now he was left feeling a mixture of blissful relaxation and a nagging sense of guilt. He snuggled up beside his lover and let himself be folded into Nines’ embrace.

“Mmm.”

“You’ve got something on your mind… Tell me?”

It was almost surreal hearing such tenderness coming out of the same person that had literally just whittled him down to incoherent tears. Gavin rubbed his cheek against Nines’ chest and closed his eyes. “It’s stupid…”

“Gavin…”

“Ugh! Fine!” Gavin felt like a petulant child as he ducked to hide his face from Nines’ curious eyes. “Are you actually mad at me?”

Nines chuckled softly. “I’m not mad at you. We agreed I would punish you if you stepped out of line, so I did. Do _you_ think using our ability to connect to overwhelm me with emotions in front of Elijah was the _correct_ thing to do in that situation?”

Gavin slowly peered up at the other man, looking somewhat abashed. “…No.” He pressed himself a bit more firmly against him. “I was being an ass. Do… Should…” He frowned for a moment, gnawing on his lower lip as he did, and then just heaved a miserable sigh. “I’m sorry I put you on the spot like that.”

“It’s okay, I forgive you. Please don’t do that again.” Nines kissed his forehead gently. “Now, did I go too far on my side of things? Was that too harsh a punishment?”

Most people would’ve had to fight him to get an apology like that. It felt… weirdly satisfying… to just surrender it to Nines. He smiled at the kiss and then cuddled more comfortably against Nines. “I won’t, and no… you were fine. It was good. Definitely a punishment,” he admitted with flushed cheeks, “but not too much.”

The android laughed softly again. “Okay, then we can keep each other in check.”

***

EPILOGUE

When Elijah finally gave them the go ahead to put their plan into motion, Gavin was a ball of nerves. It wasn’t betraying his company that bothered him in the end, it was the prospect of something happening to Nines. He’d never been this happy before, and now he was risking it all… His life and his happiness… But they couldn’t hide forever.

He called an old friend that had transferred out of the government sector into a less stressful security job and asked her to keep his cats while he went on a short vacation. Whatever happened, he trusted Tina to take good care of his fur balls.

All that was left was the actual plan. Before they went out to the car, he pulled Nines into a deep kiss. “If anything happens… I fucking love you, you damned tin can. So just… don’t go and die on me or something.” He was fucking shaking, of course. “You’re good with the plan?”

“Yes I’m good with the plan.” Nines replied, grasping Gavin’s shoulders gently to steady him. “I will be perfectly fine. You just focus on keeping yourself safe for me.” He leaned in and returned the kiss but his didn’t have Gavin’s nervous energy attached to it. He was anxious, inwardly of course. Humans were infinitely more fragile than he was. He was easily repairable. Gavin .. not so much.

In the end, everything was fine.

The injuries they did receive were minimal and nothing was more than time or a bit of tech work couldn’t repair. They even got a bit of a ‘vacation’ (if you could call it that - Gavin didn’t) at Hank’s cabin. Elijah and Chloe seemed to have a very good time, but Gavin felt perpetually smothered by all the people around him and the persistent lack of his usual couch buddies.

Elijah just kept telling him that everything would work out, to trust him, and he guessed he did in the end. Elijah had gotten him this far. Eventually things calmed down and he was able to pick out a new apartment, with Nines, that was big enough for the both of them and the cats, and a bit closer to their new job at what Elijah called Cyberlife. Gavin was back in security, with Nines as his new boss, and _damn_ he had never enjoyed making his nightly reports as much as he did now. It was a little weird working for a place that Gavin essentially felt was an android/human matchmaking service but everyone was happy and the androids that were produced were treated like people and not objects…

It was a happier ending than he had anticipated.

A voice jerked him out of his thoughts: “Are you texting on the job again?”

Gavin looked up from his phone to see Nines glaring at him as he strode down the length of the hallway to meet him. “Maybe.” He smirked a little as he tucked his phone into his pocket. “Allen emailed me this hilarious video, I was thinking of texting it to a certain android…”

“Tsk tsk, bringing your personal life into your work. I think we ought to have a discussion about this after your shift.” Nines was close now, his face inches from Gavin’s own, and Gavin’s cheeks were burning with excitement. “And if that video contains cats I expect you to send it to me immediately.” The android smiled and closed the slight distance between them to kiss Gavin’s lips.

“Nnn, so what brings you out here, boss?”

Nines smirked as he pulled back. “I’m relieving you from your shift. Your replacement was running a little late so I volunteered to come get you.”

“Volunteered, huh? What a noble sacrifice.”

Nines slapped his ass before Gavin could move to defend himself and the resulting impact pulled a gasping moan from his lips. Suddenly the guard’s face was burning all the way up to his ears. Fuck. Gavin glanced away nervously and bit his lip. Nines just smirked. “My office. Now.”


End file.
